Unnatural Selection
by totallynutso
Summary: The A-Team venture to Isla Sorna when they're hired by InGen for a rescue mission. Can Hannibal and the boys survive an island full of *dinosaurs*? Team fic. Warnings: language, whump...


_**(So, Prompt was... an A-Team/Jurassic Park crossover. "How the team get on Isla Sorna is up to the author, perhaps they are hired by John Hammond, perhaps they are hired to rescue a person or people who are trapped on there. I think Face should do Julianne Moore's scene as Sarah Harding when she is left laying on the windscreen over the side of the mountain in Jurassic Park 2, and Murdock should recreate the scene in Jurassic park 3 with the Hand Glider and Pterodactyls, and BA should defiantly wrestle a Raptor, he`s meaner anyway!" *This* is what my brain concocted! Hehe Also a slash version at AO3.)**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Unnatural Selection**_

"You know, the guys are gonna be pissed that they missed out here," Murdock grinned as he dished out the pile of golden waffles he'd just made onto two large plates.

A sliver of early morning sunlight peaked through the kitchen curtains, highlighting the caramel in Face's soft curls as he threaded his fingers through it, licking his lips appreciatively at the feast before them.

"Well, they shouldn't have got up so damned early," Face murmured just before grabbing the syrup.

"Aw, that ain't fair, Facey. You know they had that meeting with the guy from InGen."

"It's Sunday, buddy," Face looked up, brows raised like that should explain everything. Murdock sat down and reached for the fresh cream and chocolate chips.

"And that's why they're gonna be pissed. It's _Sunday_!"

In their lives as fugitives now, routine was a foreign word. So they'd decided that whatever they were doing, if it was possible, Sunday mornings were always reserved for them - _Their_ time. A time for the four of them to just relax... To have fun!

"We'll make it up to them," Face winked and forked a dripping slice of syrupy waffle into his mouth, humming contentedly. Damn, Murdock made the _best_ waffles!

"Yeah," the pilot grinned before devouring a huge piece of sweet, crispy goodness, deciding he'd make another batch of waffles for Hannibal and BA when they got back.

oOo

"Hannibal, what the hell are we doin' here on a Sunday?" BA grumped moodily, slamming the van door closed. He wanted to be back in his nice, comfy bed, or better yet, he wanted to be indulging in one of Murdock's delicious Sunday Breakfast's.

The colonel sighed and rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin, hating the way it itched. It was stupidly early for a Sunday, and he'd literally rolled out of his warm, cosy nest of tangled sheets and blankets and straight into the van.

Still, it _should_ be worth it.

"C'mon, BA, let's get this over with," he mumbled and led the way towards the entry gate of the local zoo. He paid their fee and manoeuvred them past the crowds of excited children staring wide eyed at all the animals, and headed straight for the monkey house.

They spotted their client straight away. Dressed in a pin-striped suit, he was sat, rather nervously, on a bench between the washrooms and the marmosets, clutching a briefcase to his chest. Hannibal rolled his eyes; so much for covert.

"Mr Bernard Hamilton," the colonel addressed him as he watched the small monkey's playing in their artificial habitat. BA walked towards the opposite display, eyes scanning for trouble, grinning when a small chimpanzee stared at him through the glass.

"Um, _Doctor_ Bernard Hamilton," the man quickly corrected and pushed his glasses up his nose. Hannibal frowned slightly at the jumpy demeanour and glanced at BA, nodding when the big guy also picked up on it and headed towards the exit.

If this was a trap, they'd be ready.

The doctor stood up and took a small step back, looking anxiously at Hannibal. "Um, so you're um..."

"Colonel Smith," Hannibal supplied. He faced the client and pinned him with a stare, "_Doctor_ Hamilton, if we're meeting, you can rest assured that we've done our homework and have decided that you're not a threat. Relax! Now, do you have the details of the job for me?"

The job in question sounded easy; a simple rescue mission to retrieve a bunch of scientists, stranded after a hurricane destroyed their only means of transport. The rub being that the location where they were stranded was restricted and the authorities apparently had denied all requests for an official S&R, hence the hiring of the A-Team. Subsequently they were offering a cool million dollar fee for a safe, but discreet outcome.

Face's research on the destination, Bernard Hamilton and who he worked for – InGen, came up with some _very_ interesting results, but for $1,000,000 the team had decided it was definitely worth the next step and meet with a representative of the client, InGen.

Hamilton's shoulders relaxed a little and he all but thrust the briefcase at Hannibal. "Yes, here. All in here. All the relevant information on the scientists, the animals, maps of the islands-"

"Fee?"

"Fee?" the doctor blinked.

"Yes, our fee, doctor," Hannibal repeated. He opened the case and sifted one handed through the contents thinking of the unusual circumstances they'd be up against. "We're not going any further until you've given us half the agreed fee."

"Oh, yes. Five hundred thousand now, another five hundred thousand when the job is done. That's what was agreed? It's all there, large bills."

"Good," Hannibal nodded, satisfied when he found the plain manila envelope with five neatly stacked piles of one hundred dollar notes inside. He closed the case. "So, clarify the reason again why you came to us, and not the government, Doctor Hamilton."

The man frowned. "I've explained all this, Colonel Smith. The Costa Rican government have denied all our requests to even set foot on Isla Sorna-"

"If that's the case, how did you manage to get a group of scientists there in the first place?"

"Months of paperwork. Look, I can't express how time is of the essence here, colonel," Hamilton said, eyes wide.

Thinking of the five scientists stuck on Isla Sorna with a bunch of free roaming _dinosaurs_, Hannibal couldn't agree more.

"Five day's Hamilton, then I'll be back for the rest of our fee," Hannibal said. Hamilton nearly cracked a smile before scurrying off, his feet practically tripping over each other in his haste to leave.

Hannibal caught BA's eye and they both left soon after.

oOo

"So, we're really going to Jurassic Park? To see the actual dinosaurs?" Murdock grinned as he looked over the aerial map of Isla Sorna, chestnut hair falling in his eyes.

"It's not a theme park, buddy," Face frowned, unnerved at how excited his friend was. "The attractions there _eat_ you!"

"S'crazy, man," BA shook his head, unsettled about the whole job. "I mean... _dinosaurs_?"

"Guys, there are people on that island in serious trouble," Hannibal said finishing off his coffee. "The Costa Rican Authorities have denied all requests for help and rescue. We're their only hope. And _hopefully_ we can get this done without crossing paths with any of the animals there."

"Yeah, we'll be lucky," BA snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're sure these scientists are even still alive, boss?" Face asked, eyes widening at the list of animals reported to inhabit the island. "I mean, we're talking huge, man eating monsters here."

"Face-"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus..."

"Ah, the Brachiosaurus is a herbivore, Facey," Murdock smiled. Face blinked and looked up.

"What?"

"The Brachiosaurus, it's a herb-"

"I don't care what it is, Murdock... It's a dinosaur and dinosaurs _eat_ you!"

"Not the Brachiosaurus, or the Ankylosaurus, the Stegosaurus, the Pachycephalosaurus, the-"

"Captain," Hannibal interrupted Murdock as he counted off on his fingers. The pilot frowned and stopped listing dinosaurs, sat back and mumbled something about not all dino's being bad dino's.

Face frowned, looking pale.

"Face, the last communication from Isla Sorna was forty eight hours ago. We have to assume after nine days on the island already, the odds of them still being alive are fair, considering," Hannibal said, concerned at the pallor of his XO.

"Yeah, considering that they're on an island with a bunch of man eatin' dinosaurs," BA added.

Hannibal stood up, walked to kitchen counter and refilled his coffee. "It's really no different than going into the bush in Kenya with all the wild animals, if you think about it," he tried, hoping to ease some of Face's fears.

"Boss, I can handle a lion. I have a big gun that I _know_ will kill a lion intent on eating me," Face said frowning. "It's a little different when faced with a huge monster, with huge, sharp teeth, and my bullet will more likely just annoy it rather than kill it."

"We'll be taking more than just a 'big' gun, kid."

BA reached for a file from the pile on the table, looking up when Murdock's hand almost collided with his.

"This the one you want, Bosco?"

"Yeah, thanks," BA nodded and opened it to a list of recommended ordinance. The list was impressive, and Face certainly had his work cut out for him obtaining the items, but he had every faith in the young conman. He ran a finger down the page, stopped on one thing and frowned. "Tranquilisers?"

Murdock nodded. "Yeah, I mean, they're just animals. It's not their fault they don't know that eating humans is a bad thing."

That was a matter of opinion, BA decided.

"Murdock, these animals are supposed to extinct," Face's soft voice sounded. "What InGen did... It's exactly like that man, Ian Malcolm, said in his book-"

"You mean the man that looks like that guy from Independence Day?" the pilot asked curiously. Face nodded.

"Whatever, fool," BA grunted before adding, "Dinosaurs became extinct. They had their shot. It's wrong them bein' here again, especially _how_ they got here."

"Unnatural Selection, then," Murdock shrugged, "But they're still just animals, Bosco."

Whatever way they looked at it, Isla Sorna, and its neighbours, were now the location of some of the earth's most dangerous creatures ever known. And the A-Team was going there.

oOo

Within four hours, the team, packed with everything they needed from extra socks and MRE's to paragliding equipment and an impressive array or weapons, was en route to a small airfield where a cargo plane was waiting for them, courtesy of Face's conman talents. BA was not happy with the prospect of flying down to Costa Rica, but the impending mission on an island occupied with _dinosaurs_ was more than enough to keep his mind distracted, and he valiantly kept up a brave front.

oOo

Just over five hours later, they all strapped themselves in as Murdock smoothly landed the plane on an abandoned Costa Rican airstrip in the middle of nowhere.

Hannibal stood up and stretched before leaving the cramped confines of the cockpit and set about gathering his weapons and punching numbers into his cell. The call was answered on the third ring, and after a moment, the colonel nodded, stating, "Ten minutes, boys."

Travis Ferguson, ex-Colonel and long time friend of Hannibal, smiled as his truck pulled up alongside the plane.

"Hannibal, you old dog, this is one helluva job you roped me into!" The man waved at the team as each one emerged from the fuselage.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gettin' paid enough, Fergie, so can it," Hannibal laughed shaking the man's hand. "So, where's-"

"Here, mate!" David Collins, an ex-SAS soldier popped up from the back with one of the team's hold-alls and winked. "Wouldn'a missed this little job for nothin'," the British man grinned. He thrust his hand out, "How's it hangin', me ol' cocker?"

Murdock watched curiously as the big British man practically shook Hannibal's arm from his socket. "Hey, Facey, who-"

"Old army buddies from way back," Face explained as he hauled the last of the bags into the back of the truck. He'd only ever met Ferguson and Collins once, but Hannibal had said that he trusted the two men with his life, and Face of course trusted Hannibal.

BA jumped into the van watching the three old friends laugh and joke together. "Hey, man, we gonna get gone or what?"

"Yes, yes, of course. We all loaded up?" Ferguson asked before slipping the truck into drive and pulling away.

The short ride to the harbour went well, with Hannibal and Collins sharing old army stories with the team, keeping the tension and anxieties of the upcoming mission carefully controlled, and by the time they'd cast off the small yacht and set sail towards Isla Sorna, all six men were like old friends.

It was early morning when they arrived within sight of the island, and the guys stood and looked at it from the safety of their boat.

"It's hard to think that they're dinosaurs on that island, ain't it?" Murdock murmured, a touch of fear in his voice for the first time since they'd accepted the job.

"It's rumoured that InGen put dinosaurs on all five of these islands," Ferguson said. "Definitely Isla Nublar for sure."

"This whole place puts the willy's up me," Collins shuddered, "Fuckin' dinosaurs..."

Hannibal nodded to his men, "Get ready guys, I wanna be on the island and at the research centre before dark."

"Dave will drive the speed boat so you guys can paraglide onto land, Hannibal." He handed the colonel a satellite 'phone. "Keep this with you, and for God's sake, stay safe. We can't stay here off shore, but if we don't hear from you beforehand, we will be back in seventy two hours. _Don't_ be late, or we're gone."

"Don't worry, Fergie, we'll be here." Hannibal cast a worrying look at the island. It looked so peaceful and beautiful – a beauty that hid something terrifying. "Just you don't be late."

oOo

If they weren't actually on a mission, it could have easily looked as if they were enjoying a vacation on a tropical island. The paragliding onto Sorna was immense fun; the guys momentarily forgetting just exactly _where_ they were going and the extreme hazardous perils they were literally flying into, but as they watched Dave and Travis disappear over the horizon in the yacht, the reality and very real danger of the mission crashed down on them when the haunting call of a dinosaur filled the air.

"Holy fuck," Face breathed, wide eyes darting around. "I suddenly so don't want to be here."

"That's a Brachiosaurus, Facey," Murdock decided quietly. "Herbivore." Who he was trying to convince, Face or himself, Hannibal wasn't certain, but seeing BA nod too, he suddenly realised the pilot's words were trying to convince them all.

"Okay, boys, let's stash these chutes and get ready to move out."

They quickly unpacked their weapons and all but Murdock hid their chutes under a pile of rocks. Face threw a quizzical look at him.

Murdock just shrugged as he carefully folded the lightweight material back into his pack. "It's my lucky chute. I just feel better – safer – with it, y'know? Just in case..."

"In case of what?" Face asked wondering what use a parachute would be on the ground. He quickly looked into the dense flora when another echoing roar filled the air.

"That?" Murdock said lifting his weapon. Face nodded, no way would he begrudge his buddy a little luck here. Hell, they definitely needed it.

"Time's ticking, boys, let's go," Hannibal grunted stuffing his map and compass into his combat pants pocket. He readied his gun and led the team cautiously into the land of the dinosaurs.

oOo

By the time the sun was high in the sky, the team had made it within sight of the research centre. They hadn't come into contact with any dinosaurs during their stealthy trek, and each of them was more than relieved.

But, their initial journey wasn't over yet.

They hunkered down on the edge of the high bank overlooking the rundown complex, binoculars out, and all four men frowned anxiously. The deceptively calm patch of land between them and the centre was, according to the information they had, Velociraptor territory.

"I don't see any, boss," Face murmured softly scanning the area below carefully.

Movement caught Murdock's eye. "There," he hissed and pointed to a small copse of trees. All three men swung their binoculars round to see two Raptors fighting over a small, dead animal.

"That's ...just disgusting," Face swallowed hard. "Boss, how we gonna do this again? Aren't Raptors the most intelligent of the dinosaurs? We can't just wave our hands and scare them away."

"Tear gas," Murdock said and pulled out several canisters, holding them up.

"Yes, that was the plan, boys." Hannibal put his binoculars in his pack and pulled out his gas mask. Turning to his XO he added, "Focus, kid, and stay alert." Face knew the plan, but he understood the kid's fears very well.

"Tear gas," Face muttered, "You sure that's gonna work?" Because these were deadly dinosaurs, and simple gas just didn't sound right.

"Remember, there was an incident a while back... The Raptors apparently don't like the gas," Murdock offered as reassuringly as he could.

"Yeah, I read about that. That kid was trapped here for weeks," BA nodded. "Damn brave kid."

Frowning, Face dug into his pack for his gas mask and extra canisters of gas, mumbling, "Those fuckin' scientists had better be in there."

Hannibal silently agreed. With no communication, all they had to go on was intel that was at least sixty hours old. But if they were still alive, the A-Team was their only hope. He checked his watch. "Right, gear up, let's go."

The tear gas miraculously worked, and with adrenalin coursing through their veins, they all ran like hell to the safety of the research building.

"Jesus Christ!" Murdock panted into his gas mask as he slammed the door closed behind him. "What a rush!"

"Secure the perimeter, BA," Hannibal ordered whipping his rifle up and instantly looking for danger.

"Fucking dinosaurs!" Face shook his head, rifle trained on the door, eyes wide.

They took in their surroundings, noting the rundown state of the place from years of non-use. The centre had been abandoned shortly after the islands had been hit by a devastating hurricane back in 1995. Hannibal frowned as he remembered the words of John Hammond from the information files; _Hurricane Clarissa wiped out Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate and the animals were released to mature on their own in the wild. Life will find a way..._ Released to mature on their own. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Perimeter secure, boss," BA reported returning quickly.

Hannibal nodded before cautiously calling out the names of the stranded scientists. "Doctor Walden? Doctor Craig Walden, are you here?"

"Should you really be shouting that loud, boss?" Face hissed. Hannibal ignored him.

"Doctor Jeremy Scott. Lionel Cole... Ben O'Malley..."

A noise had the men simultaneously train their weapons towards a closed door. It opened slowly, "Oh my God, It's true! I told you I heard voices, Carl!"

Two dirty men emerged from a small room and faced the team, smiling widely. Hannibal looked them up and down and recognised them from the pictures he had on file.

"Doctors' Lionel Cole and Carl Wells?"

"Yes, yes. Thank God you're here! Did InGen send you? We thought after the hurricane they weren't going to send a rescue for us," Wells said quickly. "We thought we were dead!"

"We? Are you all here?" Face asked, surprised that after days on the island any of them were still alive.

"Jeremy didn't make it," Cole frowned, "but Craig and Ben are back in the lab. C'mon..."

The team traded looks. Something wasn't quite right.

"Maybe they're just overcome with excitement to see us," Murdock offered as an explanation to why the men they'd come to rescue seemed content to stay even a second longer on Isla Sorna.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Hannibal mumbled. "BA, stay here. Face, Murdock, with me."

BA nodded and watched his friends disappear into the complex. The place gave him the creeps, and the sooner they were away from there the better.

oOo

Doctor Walden, who was 6'6 and built like a brick shit house, was waiting for the team as they entered the lab. "Drop your weapons, Smith," the scientist barked and Hannibal froze, his own weapon aimed right at the doctor as sure as Walden's automatic rifle was aimed at him.

Face sucked in a breath, but steadily held his own gun, not moving even when the order was repeated.

"I suggest you do as you're told, Peck," Cole said from behind them, the unmistakable sound of more guns cocking filling the ominous silence. Face quickly glanced at Hannibal who, realising that engaging in a gunfight in close quarters with two weapons already at their back would be suicide, shook his head and slowly lowered his weapon, Murdock and Face following his lead, and in a matter of seconds they were disarmed and standing with their hands on their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Hannibal hissed, frowning hard when BA was pushed through the door with the nozzle of his own rifle by Ben O'Malley. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead and that told the colonel the big guy hadn't exactly come quietly.

"You mean InGen didn't tell you?" Walden sneered. The other scientists snickered.

"You... you don't want rescuing?" Murdock asked, pulling an exasperated face. Why the hell were they there, then?

And then it dawned on them.

"Oh my God, you've gotta be kidding," Face sighed heavily. These fuckers _knew_ who they were...

"By Jove, I think he's got it!" Wells grinned. BA threw a slightly confused look at Hannibal.

"It's a double cross," the colonel said, cold, hard eyes never leaving Walden who was nodding. "They need us to take the blame for whatever it is they're doing here..."

"Thieving," Face scoffed. "You're a fuckin' bunch of scum-suckin' thieves." He yelped when the butt of Cole's gun connected with his right kidney and fell to his knees.

"Excuse me, we're not _just_ a bunch of scum-sucking thieves, what we have here will make us billionaires," the scientist hissed into Face's ear. "I'd say that makes us _exceptional_ scum-sucking thieves!" He shoved the hard metal barrel of his weapon into the fallen man's neck, hissing, "Now get up, hands on your head!"

"But, you can't take that stuff off the island," Murdock blinked tearing his eyes away from Face and looking at Walden. It was enough that John Hammond created the dinosaurs on the quarantined islands here, it was another selling dangerous research to the highest bidder...

"Yes I can," Walden said airily.

"No, think about it," Murdock persisted. "Here, the dinosaurs are contained. You sell viable specimens to just anybody, you could start something that could end the world as we know it!"

Laughter filled the silence. "Don't be so dramatic," O'Malley barked making Murdock scowl hard. "It's none of your business who we sell to. You're just here to take the fall."

"And just how do you think you're you gonna get away with that?" Face asked his voice strained with pain, already unfortunately knowing the answer, grimacing and glaring hard when his pack was jerked from his back.

"You came here to take advantage of us poor stranded scientists, steal our research and samples and leave us here to die. Fortunately, we managed to get the better of you and escape using the hidden helicopter you arrived in, but you, the infamous A-Team, and the research and samples were lost to Isla Sorna forever."

Hannibal internally laughed. The amateur moron had just outlined their plan, and their escape. There was even a helicopter on the island! For someone who claimed to _know_ them, they hadn't got a clue.

"Now, move!"

The scientists, armed, very jumpy and therefore dangerous, marched the team at gun point to a dark underground garage, where all four were herded into the back of a large armoured bus, their packs, weapons, _everything_, even the half pack of gum Face had in his pocket and Hannibal's satellite 'phone was dumped in a heap at the rear. Cole and Wells jumped into a smaller vehicle behind it.

As soon as the bad guys split up, BA took his chance and slammed his fist into O'Malley's stomach, his big hand wrapping around the rifle. Hannibal charged forward knocking O'Malley sideways just as Murdock launched himself at Walden and Face, who was struggling with the huge scientist in the aisle of the bus.

"STOP!"

Hannibal and BA both looked up to see Walden holding the business end of his gun to Face's head and Murdock on his back on the floor of the bus winded by a timely elbow to his jaw. Face was unconscious, blood from a nasty gash on his forehead oozing freely.

"Give me a reason to kill him," he grated out as O'Malley scrambled away from BA, gun firmly back in his grip.

"Alright, Walden, take it easy," Hannibal said raising his hands, his eyes darting from Face to the wide manic glare of the scientist. "BA, stand down."

"Take a seat, gentlemen, I'll keep Peck up here with me," Walden barked out and threw Face's body into the seat behind the driver. "One wrong move and he's dead. Capiche?"

Murdock pulled himself into the seat next to BA, mouthing '_capiche?_' to him. Who did these guys think they were, mobsters? BA shook his head, dark eyes aimed right at Walden and promising a severe and painful retribution for hurting his team mates. Hannibal sat as close to Face as he could, needing to see if the kid was alright, sighing internally when he saw, alongside the bruising and blood, the strong pulse of Face's jugular and deep, even breathing.

"Ben, get us out of here and up to the heli pad," Walden ordered, and O'Malley, still winded after the aborted escape attempt, settled awkwardly into the driving seat and started the engine. Hannibal looked back at his team, saw Murdock's anxious eyes flick between him and Face, and nodded slightly; the lieutenant was alright. _Thank God_.

But they weren't out of the shit just yet, if anything they were headed further into it.

The huge garage doors opened, the dilapidated metal scraping together loudly, to reveal an overgrown track. O'Malley seemed to hesitate a moment before slowly heading out. Hannibal watched as Walden appeared more preoccupied with what was going on outside the bus rather than the situation inside, the scientist's intense gaze fortunately glued to the road ahead, and he glanced at his team, communicating with his eyes. BA and Murdock quickly caught on, and a plan was quickly formed.

Within five seconds, Hannibal lunged at the distracted Walden, hands instantly on the gun. BA rushed to the front of the bus and hooked his huge, muscled arm around a startled O'Malley's neck and dragged him backwards out of the driver's seat, quickly knocking him unconscious, while Murdock grabbed the wheel, pressed his foot to the accelerator and pulled away from the vehicle following them at a sudden increased speed.

With his foot on Walden's neck, Hannibal pressed the barrel of his gun into the scientist's forehead and glared at him. Walden sputtered and struggled, but in vain. Hannibal had him secured.

BA had rushed to Face, his fingers immediately on his neck, blowing out a breath when he felt the firm flutter of a steady heartbeat. "Faceman, c'mon, wake up," he gently tapped the el tee's cheek. Face didn't even stir.

"You fucked with the wrong team, Walden," Hannibal hissed angrily after watching BA a moment, his mouth twisted baring his teeth. The scientist went very still. "I should leave you here; let the dinosaurs have you..."

"Fffuck you," Walden gasped and started struggling again. Hannibal lifted his gun and was about to knock the mouthy scientist out with a tightly clenched fist when the bus suddenly lurched to the side, throwing everyone violently across the seats.

"Murdock! What the fuck?" BA shouted when the vehicle jolted forward, the big guy hanging on for dear life.

"It's the other truck; it's tryin' to run us off the road!" Murdock shouted as he pulled hard at the steering wheel and manoeuvred the bus around a bend.

Hannibal, after seeing that Walden had knocked himself out against the hard metal seat bases, grabbed his gun and gracelessly hauled himself to the back of the bus, yanked open the door and fired a couple of blind shots to their rear. He heard the truck swerve and aimed again.

"Hold on boys," Murdock cried out desperately, and BA just had time to cover Face before the bus all but catapulted over broken trees and rocks, probably left over from the hurricane, on the road. Hannibal grabbed the seat by the door, cursing when his whole body lifted into the air and came down with a painful thump. The bus then turned sharply again, the momentum making BA and Hannibal yell out and hold on tighter.

Face stayed oblivious to it all.

"Murdock, stop the bus, I'm gonna go kill those fuckers," BA growled; he'd had enough of wannabe tough guys.

"Jesus Christ," Murdock suddenly gasped and looked, wide eyed and shocked, out of the window. BA followed his line of sight and jumped back, swallowed hard and stared, his face frozen in fear. Hannibal, in two seconds flat, was at the front of the bus, his own mouth falling open in alarm when he saw the huge legs of a grazing Brachiosaurus sail past the window.

"That's..."

"Holy fuck..."

No way was Murdock stopping the bus; there were _dinosaurs_ out there! _Huge dinosaurs!_

The enormous legs lifted high off the ground as the animal reached for the leaves at the top of the trees before slamming back to earth, resulting in a shocking wave of impact tremors slamming into the bus.

"Wow, that's a dinosaur," Murdock whispered, bouncing in his seat trying to keep the bus steady.

Hannibal checked the side mirrors and saw the truck gaining on them again, "Step on it, Murdock." He grabbed BA, "Get the C4 from the packs."

They'd packed the explosives for emergencies only, having no real intension to use them because of the devastating destructive results, but this situation called for some drastic measures.

Carefully pulling the blocks of C4 apart, Hannibal attached a detonator to four small charges. "Aim true, BA, just the truck," he said wanting just to take out the immediate threat.

"Hang on guys, another hairy bend up ahead," Murdock called from the front of the bus, and the men quickly secured everything and grabbed the seats, ready this time.

As soon as they were out of the bend, BA grabbed a C4 block, leaned out of the door and carefully aimed it behind them. The first charge exploded prematurely, and the truck blasted through the smoke unmarked.

"Shit! There's a cliff up ahead, the road is real narrow," Murdock reported hurriedly, knowing that their situation had become even more dangerous. He threw a hasty glance back, "Better hurry up back there!"

BA grabbed another C4 block, the timer readjusted by Hannibal, and headed towards the door just as the whole bus jerked forcefully backwards throwing BA and Hannibal to the front, the harsh metallic sound of bullets rattling across the back.

"They've hooked us," Hannibal shouted trying to stand up as the bus shuddered and lurched about.

"They what?!" BA leaned up and looked in the wing mirror seeing the metal cable attached to what looked like a mounted harpoon on the truck. How the hell was that thing still attached?! He tightly gripped his C4 and headed towards the door with an aim to _un_-attach the fucking thing, falling about and flying forwards again when the truck slammed on its brakes, jerking the bus harder and more bullets hitting the rear and the tires.

Murdock straightened in his seat and looked at the steering wheel, practically moving by itself. He grabbed it and hung on, "Come on girl, don't give up on me now..."

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked after checking Face was okay tightly ensconced between two seats.

"Tires must've been shot out, bossman, she's all over the road," the pilot grated out fighting hard with the huge bus.

"Just hold on, Murdock," Hannibal nodded and looked up in time to see BA _finally_ get the second C4 block out of the door.

The explosion happened just as the truck slammed on its brakes again, the smaller vehicle flipping over onto its side and sliding towards the approaching cliff. The bus jolted violently, but before Murdock could get control, the heavily armoured transport careened right over the edge.

The men all screamed out, hanging on futilely to whatever they could, realising with impending doom and fear that this was it, this was the end. They were all going to die a horrible death at the bottom of a cliff...

"Oh God, I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Murdock cried knowing it was his fault; he'd been driving, the deafening noise of the huge vehicle scraping against the rocks drowning him out.

Seconds later, the bus, hanging vertically over the cliffs edge, abruptly stopped its violent and deadly forward momentum.

Hannibal opened his eyes in disbelief and immediately clutched the seat he was attached to. The view from the front window now, instead of the road ahead, was an easy five hundred foot drop to jagged rocks below.

"Nobody move!" he hissed loudly, hyper aware of each and every strain and slight jolting sway of the precariously dangling bus. His eyes quickly assessed their sudden shocking predicament.

The front of the bus was perilously balanced on a thin ledge about fifteen feet down the cliff face, the back of the vehicle just about reaching the edge at the top, but what was miraculously stopping them from plummeting to their deaths was the cable still attached to the rear. Hannibal carefully twisted to see the other truck through the shattered, armoured glass.

"Fuck me," he mouthed softly when he saw the truck, still tethered to the bus, also dangling over the cliffs edge, the metal cable hooked around the wide trunk of a tree and the vehicle acting as a counterweight. The two men inside were very still, maybe dead.

He knew they had literally seconds before the cable would give way...

He quickly turned to BA who was staring at him very still and close to the door, up near the 'top'. "Very carefully climb out of here, BA, and make it fast," he ordered through gritted teeth when the bus lurched again. Without even seeing if BA was moving, Hannibal turned to Walden, still out for the count and jammed behind a seat next to O'Malley, also still out, half way down the bus. "Murdock," he hissed instead, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the pilot, wedged between the driver's seat and the steering wheel, staring at Face, fear clear in his eyes...

Hannibal's heart stopped when he saw Face. The unconscious man was sprawled on the huge windscreen, which was cracked and was seconds away from shattering and falling to the jagged rocks below, taking Face with it.

"Murdock," Hannibal tried again urging the pilot off the bus, but Murdock couldn't move. He turned wide, desperate, blue-green eyes towards Hannibal who pleaded, "C'mon, kid, we need to get off the bus, _now!_"

"But, Face-"

A soft moan from the windscreen stopped both men in their tracks, and then the bus slid another couple of inches to the side and both Hannibal and Murdock froze.

"Hannibal, c'mon man, this thing is gonna go any minute," BA shouted from his perch at the edge of the cliff, dark, anxious eyes darting between his team mates and the dangling truck slowly inching back up the cliff face, the cable straining and gouging a splintered trough in the tree bark.

Fuck... Hannibal threw a quick nod at BA and carefully but speedily made his way down the bus. He reached Murdock and nodded to him to start climbing his way towards the exit, which he did, trying not to upset the fragile balance of the vehicle.

"Han'bal," Face moaned again, moving slowly, the glass beneath him cracking even more.

"God, kid, don't move," Hannibal warned quickly, voice tight with fear. Face gasped in pain, his breath misting the glass, and opened his eyes.

"Wha...?"

"Don't move," the colonel repeated when he saw confusion on the kid's face. "Listen to me, Face... Trust me. Can you do that?"

Trust Hannibal? Of course he could do that. Why would he ask? Face frowned again, but nodded.

"_Very_ slowly get up, Face, but no sudden moves and try and distribute your weight evenly. Remember, _no_ sudden moves," Hannibal instructed softly. Face swallowed and winced at the pounding in his head. Hannibal's words filtered into his fuzzy brain and rearranged themselves into something coherent and the accompanying serious tone brought his consciousness crashing back.

Slowly, Face lifted his head and turned to see the five hundred foot drop to the deadly rocks at the bottom. "Oh my God," he whispered as his breath suddenly whooshed from him, eyes widening further when the glass cracked again, the fissure travelling past his face. Blood from his head wound, now reopened, dripped down his nose in a long sticky rivulet and onto the screen, splashing in small pools between the ever expanding cracks.

"Face, you can do this," Hannibal encouraged, holding out his hand. "Slowly, kid, come on, carefully reach up and grab my hand."

Very slowly, Face raised his body, trying to be as still as he could, but the sweat on his palms made his hands slip on the glass, and he sucked in another breath, back stiffening, when the cracks already there spread rapidly.

Hannibal reached forward with his hand, leaning as far as he could. "That's it, Tem, you're doing good," he encouraged watching Face's tense body raise a little higher. "Grab my hand..."

At the top of the bus, Murdock and BA watched Hannibal and Face anxiously, silently praying the glass would hold long enough for their el tee to get to safety, praying the cable would hold the bus long enough for everyone to get out...

A loud, metallic crunch had the two men whip their heads to the left just as the bus beneath them jolted violently. "Jesus Christ!" Murdock shouted as the truck shuddered and jerked almost upright, the back end wedging tenuously against the tree.

The sudden movement caused a shift of contents inside the bus and both Face and Hannibal were showered with muck and debris, Hannibal frantically trying to keep anything heavy from hitting Face and the glass he was precariously balanced on.

"Fuck," Face winced when he opened his eyes again. He looked at Hannibal, fear swimming in the blue depths when the ominous sounds of strained splitting glass continually filled the air. "Boss..."

Face was out of time.

Grabbing Murdock's 'chute pack Hannibal dangled it down to Face, held on tight and nodded quickly; it was now or never. And with a heave, Face pushed up onto his knees and caught hold of the nylon strap just as the glass shattered and disappeared from under him. With a frantic shout, he hauled himself up and scrambled over the seats, looking back wide eyed at the sheer drop below him. "Holy fuck," he shuddered when Hannibal pulled him in close.

BA and Murdock both blew out the huge breaths they were holding when Face looked up at them and smiled shakily before carefully making his way to the top, the pack still firmly in his hand.

"Fuck, that was too close," BA mumbled watching Face's progress closely. Murdock nodded, eyes narrowed and cast towards the trees behind them. He could feel intermittent vibrations on the ground through the soles of his boots, and the huge limbs of the Red Woods were shaking wildly... something was coming. Something _big_...

"BA... Oh Christ... BA, I think a dinosaur's coming," the pilot frantically informed him. BA looked up, mouth falling open, lungs seizing in absolute gut churning panic. He was right!

"Face, Hannibal, you gotta get outta there, there's a fuckin' dinosaur coming!" BA shouted into the bus, and with a quick glance at each other, Face and Hannibal moved faster.

"Walden, O'Malley!" Hannibal barked, thumping the big man in the arm as he passed him. "Wake up!"

"Hannibal, you ain't got time for that," BA shook his head helping Face climb out of the bus. A huge, throaty and ear splitting roar sounded in the air and Face and Murdock both physically went white with fear.

"Murdock, please tell me that's a herbivore," Face whispered, eyes glued to the swaying trees. The pilot shook his head.

"No, no... That's big and fierce," he murmured visibly shaking, "Sounds like a T-Rex, or maybe a Spinosaurus..." He turned fear filled eyes to Face. "Either one, it's definitely a c-carnivore."

BA dragged his gaze away from whatever was coming to see Hannibal now near the door, O'Malley and Walden close on his heels. He frowned but nodded. Whatever those fuckers had done, getting them out was the human thing to do... just as long as it didn't cost them their own lives in the process!

The bus jerked again and Walden slipped, just managing to catch hold of the seat in time and narrowly avoiding plunging to his death. Hannibal reached the top and BA yanked him out, instantly holding out his hand for O'Malley. "C'mon, man," he hissed when the scientist hesitated. The dinosaur roared again and that spurred the man on, and he clambered out, breathing hard.

A loud moan caught the attention of Face and he looked up in time to see Wells fall out of the back of the truck, Cole close behind. So, they weren't dead.

"Hannibal," he motioned towards the two dazed men just as a vicious, absolutely terrifying huge dinosaur crashed into the clearing and roared loudly. Everyone screamed.

"It's a T-Rex! Nobody move a muscle!" Murdock shouted knowing the animal had limited vision, and could only pick up on movement. He mentally thanked every author of every dinosaur book he'd ever read for that fact.

Everybody stood still as the Tyrannosaurus-Rex hissed its fetid breath and swung its massive head around, sharp teeth snapping together menacingly. Face swallowed hard, his heart in his throat, literally shaking in his combat boots when it took a step closer, but he didn't move... He couldn't. Fear had literally frozen him to the spot.

It was only when O'Malley lost his nerve and ran towards Cole and Wells that the dinosaur roared again and turned around after him. Hannibal didn't waste any time and grabbed Face, pulling him into the trees in the opposite direction knowing that BA was right behind him with Murdock in tow. They didn't stop running until they found a small hollow in the base of a huge, old Red Wood where they hid, hearts hammering in their chests. They'd heard the almighty echoing explosion as the bus had finally lost its hold on the cliff face, and wondered if Walden had made it out, if they'd all escaped the Tyrannosaurus Rex, too.

A small part of Hannibal felt guilty for leaving them, but they'd had no choice. Even if they were just scientist's gone rogue, they were still hostiles in an extremely hostile situation, and he quickly squashed that guilt. The team was stranded on an island for another two and a half days, with no provisions; they were all at the bottom of that fucking cliff, and no weapons, so no practical defence against the carnivorous animals that roamed freely around, and possibly (if they _were_ still alive) a band of wannabe bad guys possibly with guns.

In short, it wasn't shaping up to be a very neat and tidy mission.

Silence surrounded them in their small hideaway until Murdock yelped and jerked to one side just as a spider scurried away.

"Crap, I _hate_ creepy crawlies," he frowned shuddering. BA looked over from checking out Face's head wound and shook his head. They were on an island with _dinosaurs_ and the pilot was freaked out by a little spider...

Face batted BA's hand away when the doctoring verged on fussing, murmuring, "I'm okay, really. Thanks, BA." He then turned to hand Murdock his lucky 'chute. "Saved my life, buddy."

Grinning, Murdock took the pack and slipped it on his back. Yep, this 'chute was extra lucky.

"Okay," Hannibal finally said, waiting until all eyes were on him. "Plan...B."

"Plan B?" Face said, fingers scratching his stubbled chin idly, "Get off this island as fast as we can I hope!"

Hannibal nodded. Travis and Dave were still one option off Isla Sorna, but there was also a helicopter here on the island for a faster escape route. They just needed to know where, and, if they'd escaped the Tyrannosaurus Rex, get there before Walden and his men.

"Alright, we can't rule out the possibility that Walden and the others got away from the T-Rex, and are on the way to the heli-pad as we speak," Hannibal said knowing they had to assume everything, however improbable it might be, "But we're _all_ on foot right now." He rubbed a grubby hand over his mouth and frowned in thought. "Being research scientists for InGen, even if they have turned rogue, I suppose might give them an advantage in that they know the island and the animals, but we're trained in survival for situations like these-"

"Um, I don't ever remember having _dinosaurs_ to deal with in basic," Face muttered which was followed by an agreed huff from Murdock.

Hannibal squeezed the el tee's shoulder gently. "In the end, they're just animals, Face," he said, adding before Face could disagree, "And because we know how to survive in extreme situations, that puts us ahead of Walden." He looked hard at his men... "We're gonna make it, boys."

All four looked at each other, silently promising that they'd all make it safely off the island, garnering whatever strength they could from each other to make that happen.

"We have to go back to the research centre, find a map of the island," Hannibal said after a moment, pissed that he'd lost his own when they'd been captured. "Plus, we need to see if the scientists left any clues to where their chopper is, and gather whatever is there we can use to protect ourselves."

The three men went very still. "Bossman, that's Raptor territory," Murdock reminded them, and with no tear gas grenades this time...

"Yeah, I know," Hannibal nodded gravely. Face went pale and BA almost stopped breathing. This was a terrible plan, but the only logical one they had right now.

And a minute later, the team were quietly and cautiously making their way back towards the centre.

"Okay, way I figure," Murdock whispered softly as they crept along, "The Raptors, even if they are intelligent by dino standards, are probably hunting, or just chillin' out, so if we're sly and deadly quiet and fast... should be a piece of cake."

Face and BA looked at each other and sighed. Yeah, a piece of cake...

They reached within sight of the centre and crouched behind a fallen tree scanning the area closely.

"I can't see anything," BA mouthed shaking his head.

With his sniper eyes, Face picked up on movement and indicated to the big guy where to look, murmuring, "Eight o'clock."

They all looked towards their left and shuddered. A large group of Raptors were converging, the noise rising by the second.

"Sounds like supper time," Murdock grimaced when another Raptor, roaring a high pitched, shrill call, joined the group.

Hannibal's sharp eyes saw their window, with the Raptors busy, the coast was as clear as it would ever be. "C'mon, guys, time to go," he hissed and one after another, they very quietly and very quickly hustled to the centre.

Closing the door, the men all let go the breaths they were holding. Hannibal did a quick visual recon of the place, before splitting the team up into two pairs. "Face, Murdock, you take the left wing, BA we'll take the right. Stay alert and be back here in four minutes. Go."

Murdock peered into an empty lab through a dirty round window before carefully pushing the door open. He motioned to Face, who was silently checking out a stairwell, to let him know where he was going. The el tee nodded, following him inside the lab.

"Notes, books," Murdock mumbled leafing through the mound of papers trashed everywhere. He picked up an old coffee carafe and sniffed, "Phew, old, bad coffee..."

"Bingo, a map," Face announced. He unfolded the paper and laid it over the mess on the desk, running his fingertips over the surface, squinting in the semi light. "There!"

Murdock followed Face's finger to where he was pointing on the map and grinned. A heli-pad, one that was very close to where they had been heading to in the bus.

"Hey, this also maps out the territories," the pilot mused, curious to see that all the larger dinosaurs had territories towards the coast.

oOo

BA yanked hard on the metal rod he'd jammed between the door and the lock of a cabinet. It broke open and the big man smiled... Weapons!

"Wow, InGen left a lot of stuff when they cleared out in a hurry," Hannibal whistled. "_Not_ that I'm complaining." He lifted out a huge gun and hefted the weight it in his hands. "Damn, nice..."

The cabinet was stocked with three M16's and three SPAS-12's, and rounds to go with them. Both BA and Hannibal gathered all the weapons, loaded them, and then left to regroup with Face and Murdock.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about," Face grinned emptying his hands of candy bars when Hannibal handed him an M16. He checked over the gun efficiently, smiling wider as he stuffed four extra clips into his pockets. Murdock put his M16 down and spread out the map they'd found.

"Heli-pad," he announced pointing to a small area not too far from where they were. Hannibal looked closely; the pad was right in the middle of Dilophosaurus territory.

"Dilophosaurus?" the colonel shrugged at Murdock, their resident expert in all things dino.

"Hmm, yeah, nasty little fuckers," the pilot said, "Can grow to about ten feet tall, carnivores, very fast and spit paralysing venom at their victims before they eat them."

"Nice," Face grimaced unconsciously gripping his gun tighter.

Looking at his watch, Hannibal folded the map again and shoved it in his pocket alongside a few candy bars. "We have to get going, I want us away from here and the Raptors before the sun sets," he said to a chorus of approving grunts.

oOo

The heat of the late afternoon was becoming uncomfortable, sweat soaking their backs, but the four men stayed alert and kept a careful vigil on the surroundings. With guns ready, they silently made their way around the perimeter of the centre to the point where the open grassland was closest to the dense trees.

With a quick flurry of hand signals, they were ready to take their lives into their hands and head for the cover of the trees, but unknown to them, they were being watched...

A lone Raptor, a juvenile of the pack, raised its head and watched the movement through the tall grass. It sneered and headed towards them, veering off at an angle in an attempt to confuse its prey...

BA felt the hackles on his neck rise and swallowed hard. "Move faster," he hissed to Murdock in front of him, who in turn urged Face and Hannibal to pick up the pace. Face glanced back and saw the tight, anxious expression on BA's face and raised his gun.

"Oh shit," he breathed when he saw the rhythmic disturbance of the long grass rapidly get closer just as a Raptor barged through, open mouthed and ready to strike. Murdock yelped and fell to the ground under the weight of the dinosaur, desperately trying to hold the lethally snapping jaw away from him. Instantly, Hannibal and Face were there, guns aimed and fingers squeezing the trigger, knowing full well that the noise of the shots would bring the rest of the Raptors to their position...

And then, out of nowhere, BA's huge fist smashed into the Raptor's head and it fell to the side before righting itself and turning on the big man. BA didn't give it a second to regroup before his fist flew again, knocking the animal off balance long enough for him to swing around once more with a swift uppercut, and then the Raptor was momentarily stunned flat on the ground.

It got up, looked at BA for a second, and then scampered away.

"Jesus Christ," Murdock said in awe, voice high and shocked. Hannibal grabbed his SPAS-12 along with the M16 and gripped them in a white knuckled grasp, fingers poised while Face helped the pilot up as he was still babbling, "BA my hero. BA the Raptor Wrestler!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, crazy," BA nodded wide eyes darting about, and they double timed it to the trees and relative safety before the Raptors returned.

Not stopping for an hour, and covering a fair distance, Hannibal called a halt when the sun started to set, bathing the island in beautiful hues of red and gold, knowing that travelling at night was just plain suicide.

"Okay, boys, we're climbing," he decided, realising the higher they were, the safer. They found a decent tree covered in vines and started the ascent to the top.

"Oh wow," Murdock said as he sat down on a wide, ample branch. The view was breath taking from their perch.

"It sure is beautiful," Face murmured next to him, startling when the long neck and head of a Brachiosaurus lifted high above the dense foliage. Suddenly he didn't feel so safe...

"Don't worry, Facey, that's a Brachiosaurus, a herbivore," Murdock reassured him. "Trust me, that big old thing won't hurt you."

Face's eyes slowly moved to Murdock's and he smiled, before moving back to where BA and Hannibal had built a secure 'nest' for them in the crook of three huge branches. Hannibal broke apart a Baby Ruth bar, and handed Face half, while Murdock nestled next to BA. He yelped softly when the big guy accidently knocked his bicep.

"Murdock?" Face frowned concerned. The pilot blinked, looking surprised at the dried blood staining his dark jacket. BA helped the pilot undress, carefully peeling the sleeve down to reveal a superficial wound.

"Huh, must'a been that Raptor," Murdock mused. He looked up into two pairs of worried blue eyes and shrugged, "It could'a been worse... Thank the Lord for BA the Raptor Wrestler here... OW!"

BA mumbled an apology before asking, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't hurt 'til now," the pilot scowled. The wound wasn't deep, and it had stopped bleeding, and he pulled his sleeve back on.

"Tomorrow we find water and clean it, kid," Hannibal nodded settling back again. BA sat quietly by the pilot and shared a packet of peanut M&M's with him.

No one spoke for a long while, they just sat listening to the strange calls of the animals that echoed into the night, silently wondering if they would make it off the island in one piece.

Hannibal eventually broke the silence when Murdock hid a yawn behind his hand, "Alright, two hour watches. I'll go first, then BA, Face, and last, Murdock. We need to move as soon as the sun is up. Let's get some sleep."

Comforted by each other, the boys let their exhaustion win and they dozed off, knowing Hannibal would keep them safe.

Below the protection of the tree top, the Raptors had picked up their scent and three were scurrying around, occasionally looking up. It was if they knew the team was there, but weren't absolutely sure. Hannibal watched them silently for his whole two hour watch from his hidden perch... God, these things were tenacious.

Nudging BA awake for his turn, he motioned to the Raptors before settling back and closing his eyes.

By the time the sun had started to rise, and Murdock was still sitting eyeing the persistent fuckers dogging the base of the tree, the team all woke up and split another candy bar.

"They been there all night?" Hannibal asked. The others all nodded.

Face stood up and unzipped his pants, muttering, "Gotta pee."

With eyebrows raised, Murdock began to giggle when he saw where Face was aiming. A surprised roar from below had all three men looking.

Face had pissed on a Raptor.

"You had to pee on a dinosaur?" Hannibal laughed softly secretly impressed that the man could aim that straight from this height.

"Of course. It'll look great on my resume," Face grinned and tucked himself away. BA snorted.

"Aw Facey, you're priceless," Murdock giggled.

A minute later, the levity was replaced with seriousness. Hannibal stared at the Raptors and frowned hard. So much for heading out on foot. Plan...C was it now?

"Well, we obviously can't take off down there now, no way we'd out run the Raptors no matter how hard BA fights them. There maybe three that we can see, but there'll be more we can't," the colonel said as they hunkered down on their haunches. "Best bet right now is to go as far as we can through the tree tops. Try and thin the Raptors out, pick them off one by one," he added patting his M16.

"Like Tarzan?" Murdock said with a half grin. He turned to Face and patted his chest, "Me Tarzan, you-"

"Don't even think it," Face warned with a roll of his eyes.

"No, Murdock, no swinging through the trees." Hannibal ignored the pilot's pout. "We climb from one tree top to another, boys. The forest is dense enough from what we can see."

He spread out the map and positioned his watch with the sun to find the north. "Alright, we're here," he indicated with his finger, "And we need to be here, at the heli-pad." Fortunately, according to the map, the distance was heavily covered with forest, so they secured their weapons and started the steady climb through the tree-tops.

Twenty minutes later, Face stopped and scowled at the three Raptors following their progress on the forest floor. "Fuck, this is getting stupid now. Don't they have a home to go to?"

Murdock peered through some branches at what Face was looking at, "I guess not. C'mon, Facey, I wanna go get that chopper and go home..."

Face glanced up at that, licked his lips and grinned... Home. He quickened his pace.

By mid morning they'd hit a snag.

They'd reached the end of their tree-top trail, the next huge Red Wood a good fifteen feet away across a small, nearly dried up stream. They had two options, neither one appealing.

"It'll take a good three hours to detour along the edge of the stream," Murdock said, squinting his eyes along the tree line.

"We don't have that kind of time, Hannibal," BA added. They hadn't seen nor heard a helicopter in the air yet, but every second now counted. "I think killing the Raptors is the best plan."

"I agree," Face murmured as he watched the same three Raptors fight over God only knows what poor dead animal they were ripping apart. His stomach turned. "Kill the fuckers."

Hannibal carefully scanned the surrounding foliage near the Raptors and his sharp eyes caught a quick glimpse of another one hidden in the undergrowth. Sneaky, cunning little bastard, he thought.

"There," he whispered, pointing. Face narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Jesus, boss. That makes four." Another imperceptible rustle caught the el tee's eye and he watched unbelievably as _another_ Raptor made its presence known. Five, now... How many more?

But just as it looked as if they'd have to risk adding time they didn't have to their journey, because who knew how close Walden and the other scientists were to reaching the chopper, an ear-splitting, utterly gut clenching roar literally seized their breaths in their throats.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Face whispered, eyes wide. He turned to Murdock who had gone alarmingly pale, and sucked in a breath. "Is that another T-Rex? James?"

Hannibal and BA cocked their guns and aimed them at trees suddenly swaying; whatever it was, it was _big_ and getting closer.

"Murdock, what is it?" BA hissed, his dark eyes glued to the movement.

The pilot knew it didn't sound like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and his blood ran cold. "Um... a Spinosaurus, I think it's a Spinosaurus," he swallowed hard, "Bigger than the T-Rex." Face gripped his arm and shook him slightly.

"But it can't see us if we don't move, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," the pilot admitted, fear making his brain lock and his voice quieter the closer the fierce sounding dinosaur got. "That dinosaur wasn't on the InGen list... It's not even supposed to be here, Face," he babbled.

"Murdock, what do you mean?" Hannibal asked quickly.

"You play God and this is what happens," Murdock said. "Those _scientists_ at InGen tampered with the DNA of long dead dinosaurs, and expected everything to go according to their hair-brained, arrogant plan? They were playing with fire creating the Velociraptors, and the T-Rex. Jesus Christ!" He took a shaky breath. "Being the biggest carnivore, it's reported to be the only one of its species on the island. So I suppose that's a plus."

Oh, that made them feel a whole lot better. Not.

"Right, there's nowhere for us to go, and it doesn't know we're here, so we hide in the tree, keep as still as we can anyway. With a little luck, it'll not notice us," Hannibal ordered quickly, all four of them moving hastily and blending into the branches as the twenty foot tall frame of the Spinosaurus roared into their sights.

The Raptors, a herd of eight in all, screeched back and scattered, the long razor sharp toothed crocodile-like mouth of the Spinosaurus snapping wildly at the smaller dinosaurs, its huge legs powering it along until one unfortunate Raptor was caught, screaming and fighting until massive claws ripped it apart.

The screeching started again, and the Spinosaurus left its mutilated meal and bounded off for more, the tremors of each twelve ton impact on the ground violently shaking the tree the team were in.

As the roars became distant, Hannibal twisted around and visibly shuddered. Jesus, that was way too close. "Are there any more surprise dinosaurs we should know about that weren't on InGen's list?" he whispered. Murdock pulled a face and shrugged.

"How the fuck would I know, bossman. From what we've learned lately about InGen, it's that they're a bunch of dishonest, unscrupulous, scum-sucking, lying bastards... Nothing would surprise me!"

Wholeheartedly agreeing, Face nodded and cautiously looked around, his stomach rolling when he saw the bloodied mess on the forest floor, a small group of opportunistic scavengers picking at the still steaming flesh.

"Eww, Compys," Murdock murmured from behind him.

"Compys?" Face queried, the pilot just nodded and Face shrugged when nothing else was offered.

"Right, now's our chance," Hannibal said, scowling at the disgusting buffet going on below.

They all quickly climbed down, fortunately ignored buy the small dinosaurs enjoying the huge feast generously provided by the Spinosaurus, and speedily made their way across the stream and disappeared into the forest again.

oOo

By late afternoon, they'd reached the territory of the Dilophosaurus.

"Eight hundred yards, that way," Hannibal murmured as he stuffed the map back into his pocket. They could hear the weird 'chirping' calls of the Dilophosaurus', but so far hadn't seen any. "Keep your eyes peeled and let's go, double time, boys."

Just about within sight of the chopper, it all went to shit. A dinosaur jumped in their path and stood, studying the humans curiously. BA raised his weapon and growled menacingly, and the Dilophosaurus suddenly fanned out a surprising neck frill and hissed.

"Watch your eyes!" Murdock warned BA just as it spat venom at him. BA ducked and pulled the trigger of his SPAS-12 shotgun killing the creature instantly.

Within a second four more attacked the team, two going for Face who unfortunately made an easier target being wide open at the rear.

BA fired his weapon at the sudden onslaught of even more angry Dilophosaurus' running at them while screaming at his team mates to fight harder, damnit!

Murdock struggled and frantically thrashed his body about until the dinosaur trying to rip his neck open reared up and roared, which was the second the pilot needed to pivot his M16 up and fire a volley of bullets into the body of the scaly monster.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHH I GOT YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed as the dinosaur jolted with the impact of each deadly round.

Hannibal managed to gain the advantage by kicking up his feet and slamming his heel into the creature's legs until he could get his weapon jammed against its neck, where he fired until it was dead.

Face, with two of the bastards on him, wasn't so lucky. With a lethal set of teeth buried in his upper left arm, he was struggling against the mind numbing, blinding pain to stop the second Dilophosaurus from sinking its teeth into the exposed fleshy juncture of his neck and shoulder. His legs thrashed futilely, not providing any protection or use in his dire situation, and Face could feel his heart smashing against his ribs and the impending darkness creeping at the edges of his vision, but he couldn't pass out now, he was instantly dead if he did...

The Dilophosaurus hissed and spat venom, and just blind luck had Face turning his head at the last second, avoiding being blinded, when the other dinosaur let go and bit down again, searing pain lancing now through his lower arm. He screamed out... He was going to die. He knew it...

...and he wondered if the alluring prospect of sweet, pain free oblivion wasn't such a bad idea after all, and found he couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

Suddenly both dinosaurs were gone and Face lay in a pool of his own blood, panting ragged pain wracked breaths.

Was he dead?

"Face! Oh my God, Face!"

No, apparently he wasn't...

"Facey? Oh no... Please, c'mon, please..."

Oh, he recognised the desperation and fear in Murdock's voice and tried to answer, "Ngghhmuur..." Okay, so it wasn't quite as coherent as he wanted it to be, but it apparently did the trick as Face felt himself half covered by a trembling, warm body.

"Jesus, Hannibal! Face, he... Oh Jesus Christ..." Murdock cried, tears in his eyes, when he saw the bloody mess of his best friend. He gently palmed Face's deathly pale, clammy cheek until the pain filled blue eyes found his. "You're gonna be alright, Facey, you just stay with me, okay?"

Moaning softly this time, Face nodded.

BA, his shotguns (both of them!) loaded with the last of his SPAS 12 shells, stood guard watching the area for anymore of the nasty fuckers, glancing back every few seconds towards his team-mate lying bleeding on the ground. He could feel the overpowering need tightly grip his very soul, to just go and pick up Face, and run as fast as he could away from here, protect him, protect them all... "How's he doin'?" he asked worried to death. Face was so still, so quiet...

"He's gonna be just fine, you'll see, BA," Murdock answered, holding Face's good hand tightly. "Aren't you? You're gonna be fine, Face..."

Yanking off his jacket and T, Hannibal ripped the shirt into strips, and carefully held Face upright as Murdock gently pried the man's jacket sleeve down off the almost shredded arm. Face whimpered into Hannibal's neck at the movement, the pain verging on unbearable. His shoulder and lower left arm were a mess, the soft flesh numerously punctured and torn by long, sharp teeth and was still bleeding profusely. Hannibal knew they needed to clean it, but they had no water on hand and had to move... They were too exposed, they had to move _now_. He wrapped the strips of material around the wounds best he could, wincing at every sharp inhale and soft, bit off cry, before they carefully immobilised Face's arm to his body and fastened his jacket back over it.

"Face, c'mon, kid," Hannibal murmured softly when they'd finished. Face had lost a hell of a lot of blood in the attack, and he needed more attention than they could give him right at the moment. He desperately needed water to help replace the fluids he'd lost... Hell, he needed a damned hospital!

They needed to get out of there!

"'mm'ere," Face slurred, head lolling. He startled when Hannibal lightly slapped his cheek. "Han'bal?"

"Yeah, kid..."

"Face?" Murdock said as he moved into the man's vision. Face blinked rapidly trying to focus. "Come on, we gotta go, like right now. You okay to stand up?"

"Yeah, man," Face muttered, sucked in a huge breath and let Hannibal and Murdock drag him painfully to his feet. "Where's my gun?" Hannibal steadied his XO and handed him his M16, hooking the strap over his good shoulder.

"You okay?" Murdock murmured looking concerned into the pale blue eyes. Face swayed a second, found his balance again and then nodded, teeth clamped on his lower lip trying to hold the pain at bay. He was alive... he hurt like _hell_, but he was alive.

With Murdock's help, Face stumbled along behind Hannibal with BA cautiously taking up the rear. Even though his vision wavered, and his head span, he vigilantly kept an eye out for nasty man eating dinosaurs, his right hand firmly grasping his M16.

The sight that greeted them when they reached the heli-pad made their hearts sink into their boots.

"No..." Murdock breathed softly. The helicopter was trashed. Its rotors broken, glass smashed, electrics torn out... It was totally wrecked - irreparable. Murdock hated to see any innocent aircraft treated this way, and felt a wave of sympathy for the poor old girl. He held onto Face tighter and sighed along with him.

Close to them, BA suddenly halted in his tracks, instantly closing his eyes and turning away. Hannibal then did the same.

"What?" Murdock asked worriedly, his eyes wide and anxious.

On the ground at their feet were the mutilated remains of the scientists. "I think this was Walden," Hannibal said a little nauseously looking at the ample torso and partial head lying in a sticky pool of congealed blood. Face looked down and saw a severed hand in the grass, an assortment of internal organs strewn over some stones, and the dizziness he was already feeling tripled when he retched painfully. Murdock hung on to him, careful of his injured arm.

"Easy, easy, Face," he murmured, steering the man away from the sickening sight. He looked up, voice tight, and reported, "We have bits of people here, too."

"I can't tell if this is all the scientists," BA shook his head, swallowing hard. The heli-pad was littered with dismembered body parts. "Poor bastards didn't have a chance though."

Hannibal frowned grimly moving towards Face and Murdock. "What about the chopper?" he asked hopelessly, already knowing the aircraft was beyond repair.

Shaking his head, BA blew out a disappointed disheartened breath, "Nothin' much to salvage either, just a little fuel maybe."

"Gather what you can," Hannibal ordered quickly when those damned annoying chirping calls of the Dilophosaurus' started getting louder, and closer again. He raised his weapon, an action instantly mirrored by the rest of the team, and added, "See if there's any water and a medkit, too!"

Minutes later, with a nearly full much needed water canteen, a couple of bottles of fuel drained from the damaged tank, and the remains of a medical kit, the team were hot footing it out as fast and as far away from the Dilophosaurus territory as they could.

For a while they travelled without seeing any of the islands engineered prehistoric inhabitants, something for which they were eternally thankful as Face, with his injuries, was seriously struggling, and the constant stops to encourage the man to drink added to his sluggish progress, and were dangerously slowing the team down. The time was approaching evening and a dull mist was settling on the island. Coupled with the sun low in the sky and visibility fading fast, they knew they had to find a safe haven for the night.

"What's that?" Murdock huffed, exhausted but still clearly determined to assist Face. Hannibal's eyes followed the pilot's gaze seeing a single storey building with huge double doors, against the misty backdrop of the mountains about two hundred yards away. He pulled out the map again and studied it.

"Damn, I can't see what this structure is on here," he frowned. BA took a quick scan of the area before looking at the map in the colonel's hands.

"Where we at?"

"Here," Hannibal tapped the paper and looked up. "The terrain looks right, but that building over there isn't on the map."

"Huh, another of InGen's secrets, looks like," Murdock mumbled and held onto Face tighter when he suddenly sagged. "Woah..." The pilot looked worriedly into Face's eyes. "Bossman, Face ain't doin' too good here..."

Hannibal frowned concerned for his XO and made the decision. Whatever it was, that building was their safe haven for the night.

The huge doors creaked as they opened and closed, and a musty smell hit the men as they entered. Murdock stood at the entrance with Face while BA and Hannibal made sure the place was secure. He screwed his nose up and sneezed into the crook of his arm, mumbling an apology when Face moaned softly at the sharp movement.

"Sorry, Facey," the pilot whispered. He felt Face gasp and sway again, and held on tighter, hoping the guys would be back soon.

"It's all good, Hannibal," BA murmured when he returned, the colonel nodded in agreement, slung his M16 over his shoulder and carefully relieved Murdock of his precious burden.

"There's a bunk room just down here with cots and blankets," he said slowly manoeuvring the injured man down the passageway. The room was small with two cots, and Hannibal gently laid Face onto one of them. The lieutenant moaned and looked up at Hannibal with glassy eyes when he pressed a cool hand against his hot forehead, "Hey, kid, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit," Face mumbled and licked his dry lips. Hannibal uncapped the canteen of water and offered Face a drink, holding the man's head up and nudging his lips with the rim. The tepid water was heavenly and Face slowly took a few sips, frowning in disappointment when Hannibal pulled it away.

"Not too much, kid," he smiled, "Don't want you to be sick." He palmed Face's hot cheek. "You have a fever."

"Yeah, s'hot..." Face slurred just as Murdock walked in with an appropriated cut crystal glass fruit bowl filled with cold water, and a couple of towels slung over his wrist.

"Got running water, bossman," the pilot reported with a smile placing the bowl on a small table by Hannibal. He pulled out a couple of candles from under his arm and a half empty box of matches. "BA's checkin' out the other supply rooms."

Grabbing a towel and ripping it in two, Hannibal dipped it in the water, squeezed off the excess, and gently started to wipe his injured XO's face, carefully cleaning the dried blood around the bruised gash from earlier. The coolness felt soothing against his burning skin, and Face sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, knowing he was safe with the boss.

Hannibal was worried. The Dilophosaurus had bitten Face, sunk its teeth into the kid's flesh. There was no telling what kind of nasty shit was attacking Face's immune system right now. His fever told Hannibal that Face's body was fighting something bad, he only hoped that he could keep on fighting until they could get off Isla Sorna in, Hannibal checked his watch, another twenty four hours when Travis and Dave were due.

Dumping the cloth back in the bowl, Hannibal carefully helped the injured man to drink a little more water, before he resumed wiping him down again.

Murdock had the contents of the medkit they'd rescued off the wrecked helicopter all laid out on the second cot. In the flickering candlelight, he counted three wrapped sterile dressings, two bandages, a space blanket, half a dozen band-aids, and a broken bottle of iodine, the brown liquid staining most of the wrappings. He rubbed both his grubby hands over his face and puffed out a breath. Face needed more than a band-aid, more than what they had here.

The pilot stood up again and looked down at his best friend, swallowing hard over the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Pulling off his cap, he scrubbed his fingers through his messy hair and bit down hard on his lips, he so wanted to ask if Face was going to be alright, but he was scared... he could see the grim set of Hannibal's mouth and knew that the colonel was already doing his best, and just gently squeezed the older man's shoulder instead.

"I'm gonna go see if there's any more medical supplies here," Murdock murmured. Hannibal looked up and saw the pitiful collection on the cot. Jesus, was that all they had? It was nowhere near enough what they needed for Face. He nodded and turned his attention to his XO again, rinsing the cloth after Murdock left and pressing it to Face's neck and chest.

"Mmmm feels good..." the lieutenant murmured as Hannibal unzipped his jacket and carefully started to tear open his shredded T-shirt, mindful of his arm, and continued soothing the kid with gentle swipes down his flushed chest.

oOo

Murdock cautiously pushed open the third of four doors on the corridor he was on, and looked inside. Another office. He sighed heavily, quickly looked around, found nothing of use, and left. He hoped BA was having better luck. But just as he was about to give up, what was behind the fourth door made him smile. A First Aid room. He whooped into the air and rushed in heading straight for the cabinets.

"Yes!" he hissed, the drawers and cabinets still had a few supplies, and Murdock managed to find more sterile dressings, antiseptic solution and... "Oh yeah, that's what we want," he grinned as he picked up a tube of antibiotic cream and discovered a selection of small plastic containers all with different coloured labels. Pocketing a sharp pair of scissors he found, he swept the whole lot into an empty trash can and quickly made his way back to Hannibal and Face.

BA met Murdock en route, his own arms balancing a few items the big guy had found in what he suspected was a lounge of sorts. He'd found a vending machine and had liberated a few cans of soda, bottles of water and packets of chips. He'd also happened across where the InGen personnel had kept their weapons, but no guns were found, just a few empty ammo boxes that had probably been dropped in the evacuation.

"Mmmm any Doritos?" Murdock asked eyeing up the packets of chips. BA shook his head. The pilot shrugged, "Never mind, need salsa dip with Doritos anyway."

"Crazy fool," BA mumbled shaking his head again. He then added with a smile, "Found you some dill pickle chips though."

"Yeah?" Murdock grinned. Dill pickle chips were his second favourite snack, after Doritos.

"Oh yeah, that and root beer," BA chuckled as the crazy fool pilot practically skipped back to the bunk room.

oOo

Their light banter stopped as soon as BA and Murdock walked into the room and saw the concerned, worried look on Hannibal's face as he carefully peeled off the makeshift bandages from Face's injured arm and shoulder.

"Oh Jesus, Face," Murdock sighed, rushing over clutching the trash can to his chest and kneeling down by the bed. BA dumped his haul on the other bunk and hurried over when Face cried out, comforting him by grabbing his good hand and making the man look at him.

"You gonna be just fine, man," the big man soothed gently, holding Face's pain filled, fever bright blue eyes with his own. "You hear me? You gonna be just fine. Just breathe with me," he encouraged.

Face clamped his teeth on his lower lip and shuddered out a breath. The pain was unbearable, his arm throbbed and burned, and every little movement was sheer agony. He clung onto BA's hand trying his damnedest to focus on anything but the intense pain seizing the breath in his lungs.

Hannibal grabbed the antiseptic solution Murdock had found and dumped it into the bowl of water, soaking a clean towel thoroughly before pressing it to the bite wound on Face's forearm. Face sobbed out another strangled cry and screwed his eyes shut tight, his body instantly stiffening as what felt like liquid fire was trying to burn the flesh from his bones.

"Easy, easy, Faceman," BA urged, cupping a large palm against Face's hot cheek. "Breathe through it, man... You can do this!" He threw a frantic glance at Hannibal when Face sobbed again, jerking and shaking in severe agony with each swipe of that damned towel.

"God, I'm sorry, kid," Hannibal grated out, hating every second he was hurting the man, but knowing he had to clean the bites as best he could. "BA, hold him tighter," he added quickly when Face started trying to turn his body away from the searing pain. Hannibal wanted this to be over as soon as possible, and concentrated harder on his task.

With tears staining his dirty face, Murdock quietly handed Hannibal another wet towel, repeating the process until the wounds looked as clean as they could be. His heart ached for his best friend. He wished he could turn back time and never come to this place. He wished BA and Hannibal had stayed at home eating waffles with them that Sunday morning instead of meeting up with that InGen scientist, Hamilton, in the Monkey House at the zoo...

Face shuddered and cried out again and Murdock quickly jumped up and breathed softly into Face's ear, voice hitching slightly, "Just stay with us, it's just for a little longer... Stay with us, stay with me..."

Face heard Murdock's softly spoken words and held onto them like a lifeline. His arm burned and ached worse than he'd ever felt before, white hot spikes of pain shooting through it and stealing his breath each time Hannibal touched it. He could feel BA's strong hands holding him still nearly hard enough to bruise, and tried to focus on that solid presence instead as the impending darkness of sweet, pain free oblivion started creeping in... But then, blessedly he felt nothing.

When Face opened his eyes again, he turned his head to the side and was greeted by an extremely worried pair of blue-green ones looking back at him from the second cot pushed right up against his.

"Face?" Murdock's small, hopeful voice brought Hannibal over in a flash, and a cool hand on his forehead made Face blink startled.

"Han..." Face swallowed painfully, his throat dry. He felt Murdock's fingers stroke lightly across his neck, wincing when the same fingers then moved and gently lifted his head.

"Here, Face, water," Murdock said nudging the dry lips with a bottle. Face sipped a little, closing his eyes and sighing as the cool water soothed his raw throat.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Hannibal asked, concern and worry in his voice. Opening his eyes slowly, Face looked down at his arm, thick white bandages covering it from his shoulder to his hand. He frowned slightly, assessing his level of pain, before sighing; it didn't hurt as much now.

"Yeah, kinda wrapped it up good like a mummy," Murdock murmured with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

When Hannibal had started applying the antibiotic cream to his arm, Face had scared the shit out of them by suddenly turning practically white and passing out. No amount of gentle cajoling could bring him around. Murdock had panicked, thinking Face had died on them, until BA showed him his best friend in the whole world was still breathing, and his heart was still beating. Hannibal had then schooled himself and taken advantage of the moment and quickly finished applying the cream before BA helped him secure the sterile dressings on Face's arm, wrapping it up well, while Murdock laid with his head on the kid's chest, lips continually silently counting the rapid heartbeats.

Eventually, they'd pushed the two beds together and the pilot, with his head propped up on his lucky pack and a nice, clean single dressing around his bicep, had started his vigil over Face, his eyes never leaving the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest.

Face lifted his good arm towards Murdock, and the pilot quickly moved into the hug. He licked his lips before asking softly, "Y'okay, buddy?"

With tears spiking his lashes, Murdock carefully leaned his forehead against Face's. "Yeah, m'okay." He closed his eyes and pulled in a shaky breath. God, he thought they'd lost Face.

Face glanced up at Hannibal, questions in his eyes.

"You had a rough time of it when we dealt with your arm," Hannibal said softly. Face nodded. _A rough time?_ Yes he _knew_ that, he could still unfortunately remember. In fact he doubted he'd ever forget! But he did remember Murdock there, and his words of encouragement... He frowned still confused.

"You passed out," Hannibal added, eyes haunted for a moment and Face knew he'd scared him, scared them all. "Murdock thought we'd lost you." That was enough said, and Face turned back to his best friend and pulled him closer, heart constricting when the pilot quietly started sobbing to himself.

God, what a mess.

"Shhh, I'm sorry," Face murmured, eyes drifting up to Hannibal and BA, who had just walked in. "I'm sorry..."

"No need, lil' bro," BA said crouching. "Just good to see you awake." Face could tell the big guy was holding back his emotions, needing to focus now on keeping them safe, and just nodded.

"Don't do that again, lieutenant," Hannibal ordered roughly, swallowing hard. Face nodded again. That was one order he was definitely going to try and follow. He watched as Hannibal busied himself with a handful of small plastic bottles, frown deepening with each one he read.

"Shit," Hannibal murmured. The bottles contained mild painkillers, nothing stronger than over-the-counter Tylenol, and various hormone supplements. He dumped the useless containers and opened the Tylenol, shaking out two pills, "Open up, kid."

Without letting Murdock go, Face held his head up and opened his mouth. Hannibal placed the pills on his tongue and tipped a bottle of water to the waiting lips.

"More?" Hannibal asked softly. Face nodded and he drank again. Capping the bottle, the colonel asked, "You alright?" Face nodded. "Okay. Go to sleep, kid," he murmured with a smile before leaving to relieve BA from perimeter duty.

oOo

Morning came with another glorious sunrise, and Hannibal nudged BA awake with half a can of soda and a melted Oh Henry bar for breakfast. BA grimaced at the sticky mess, but took what was offered gratefully. They'd left Murdock to sleep by Face, knowing the pilot would be alerted the instant anything was wrong with the lieutenant. Fortunately, both had a quiet and restful night.

"Hey, Murdock," Hannibal whispered softly rubbing his hand on the pilot's arm to wake him.

"Huh? Wha'?" Murdock jerked awake, wide concerned eyes instantly landing on Face.

"He's fine, kid," Hannibal reassured him and Murdock sighed, seeing for himself the regular breathing, slightly flushed face relaxed still. He looked up when Hannibal said, "Here, breakfast."

"What, no bacon an' eggs, bossman? No fresh coffee?"

Grinning, Hannibal playfully ruffled the pilot's messy hair and offered him the choice between half a squashed Baby Ruth and a Snickers bar.

"Ooo, Snickers! Breakfast of champions!"

"Isn't that Wheaties?" Hannibal smirked. Murdock bit off a chunk of Snickers and shrugged. Hannibal stood up and gathered together the files he'd been reading.

"Whatcha got there?" Murdock asked around a mouthful of candy, licking his fingers.

"Research notes," Hannibal said, finishing his soda and opening up a file. "Seems this part of the island is where they were breeding Pterosaurs."

"Pterosaurs? Another birdcage like the one on the east side?" the pilot frowned thinking of the one already clearly on the map. Why was this one not on the map too? His eyes widened. "I was right! More secret InGen shit!"

"Yep. Looks like simple breeding wasn't enough for InGen." Hannibal scowled hard, _stupid scientists!_ "Seems they were trying to breed what looks like a Super Pterosaur, manipulating the DNA..."

Murdock's hand rubbed shakily over his mouth. Wasn't it enough they were recreating these dangerous creatures in the first place? He grabbed the file and looked for himself. "Oh my God. Those stupid egotistical, arrogant bastards!"

"What?" BA frowned from the doorway. Murdock looked up wide eyed and angry.

"This Super Pterosaur? They used the DNA of a Quetzalcoatlus, a flyin' dinosaur with a wingspan of over thirty feet, and deliberately made it even more aggressive than it already is!" He stood up, accidently knocking Face's cot, and flung the file on the floor, fingers automatically reaching up for his head and scratching frustratingly through his hair. Hannibal quickly reached out and tried calm the pilot, but Murdock side stepped him when Face moaned from his bed.

"Face?"

"Wha's goin' on?" Face yawned, eyes opening slowly. He frowned when he saw Murdock's agitated face. "You okay, buddy?"

"Face, you're awake! How are you feelin'? Ooo bossman, he's still hot... he's still gotta fever... You still gotta fever, Face..." Face grabbed the hand on his forehead and held it still.

"Murdock, what's going on?"

"It's okay, kid," Hannibal stepped closer with the Tylenol, water and a candy bar. Murdock abruptly stood up again.

"No it ain't okay, Hannibal!" he shouted and BA quickly gathered the pilot in hug. "BA, get off me!"

"Not 'til you calm down, Murdock," BA soothed, big hands rubbing the smaller mans back until Murdock stilled in the embrace. "That's better, crazy fool," he murmured.

The last thing they needed here on an island inhabited by dinosaurs was Murdock having an anxiety attack.

Hannibal helped Face sit up slightly, and handed him three Tylenol. Face, eyes still on Murdock in BA's bear hug, put the pills in his mouth and dutifully swallowed them with a drink of water.

"Finish that, Face," Hannibal urged. Face looked at him and blinked. "The water, finish it off."

BA let Murdock go and the pilot moved to sit by Face again, picking up the small candy bar and unwrapping it for the kid, who with his one good arm, took it with a small smile.

Face brought the candy to his mouth, smelled the sickly sweet chocolate and his stomach immediately rolled, and tipped the water to his mouth instead.

"Facey, you gotta eat," Murdock murmured softly when he noticed the untouched bar in his fingers. Face looked up and saw the fear in the blue-green eyes – fear for him, and took a deep breath, and managed a small portion of the bar.

Hannibal opened the map on Face's bed, and pointed out to his team where they were, and where they were headed.

"We go out the way we came in, head west, bypassing this ravine, and follow the river. We should hit the coast with an hour to spare," the colonel said, marking out their route around the Pterosaur cage with his finger.

"What's an Ankylosaurus?" Face mused seeing the trail leading through that territory. Murdock grinned as the picture of one of his favourite dinosaurs popped into his head.

"Oh, they're awesome. Built like tanks! Tough little guys, with lots of amour. My absolute favourite as a kid, that one was."

"So, are they likely to wanna eat us?" Face asked, something he definitely needed to know.

"No, they're herbivores, Facey." His smile widened. "Ooo I hope we see one!"

"Huh, I hope we don't," BA grumbled under his breath. He'd be happy to _never_ see another dinosaur again.

"What's our ammunition situation?" Hannibal asked knowing after their run in with the Dilophosaurus' they had to be running low.

"Two loaded M16's, the other empty, and all three shotguns are low. No spare rounds," BA reported grimly, adding, "And the gas I salvaged from the chopper."

Hannibal blew out a breath. This was not good. They still had a ways to go through some of the most dangerous terrain on Earth, but they had no choice. He looked at Face, who actually looked a little better than he had the previous night. "How are you feeling, kid?"

Face knew his CO needed an answer he could work with, so he schooled his pain, carefully hiding it, and nodded. "Arm hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine, I can do this, boss."

If it wasn't for the dark circles under his eyes, the fever-flush to his skin, and the way the kid was stiffly holding himself, Hannibal might have believed Face. He raised his brows and waited. It took a few seconds of careful scrutiny, but Face inevitably caved.

"Yeah, okay, so I feel like shit, I feel like throwing up, I feel like my arm is on _fire_ and all I wanna do is crawl into a hole and die quietly," he muttered flapping Murdock's hand away from his forehead, and lifted determined blue eyes to his commander. "But we don't have a choice, boss. We _need_ to get out of here..."

"Okay, kid," Hannibal nodded. Put like that, Face did have a point, and at that moment he felt a surge of pride for his XO.

Murdock helped Face stand up and pull on a jacket over his injured arm, immobilising it to his body as the kid glanced about, searching; he still had one good arm, he wanted his damned gun. Face smiled thinly when Murdock placed the strap of an M16 over his right shoulder, "Thanks..."

"So, we ready? Time to go, boys," Hannibal said, offering a hand towards Face. The el tee took it and concentrated putting one foot in front of the other, with Murdock right behind him.

When they got to the main doors, the look on BA's face stopped them in their tracks.

"What is it?" Hannibal hissed. BA shook his head, looking drawn and pale.

"Fuckin' T-Rex with horns... two of them standing out there... waiting," he swallowed.

"You mean Ceratosaurus," Murdock offered, "Kinda looks like a T-Rex with horns."

BA threw him an incredulous look. "I don't fucking care what I mean... there are two fucking mean looking dinosaurs right outside the door!"

Murdock flinched and BA immediately wished he could take back what he'd just said. "Look, man, I'm sorry," he said to which the pilot gave him a huge forgiving smile.

Hannibal inched the door open and quickly closed it. Damn, there was no way they could sneak past the two huge dinosaurs, and no way they could out run them. Time for plan, what was it? D?

"We'll have to go through the Pterosaur cage," he muttered darkly. Murdock looked at him wide eyed.

"What? With those _Super_ Quetzalcoatlus' in there?"

"Super what?" Face frowned alarmed with his friend's tone.

"Quetzalcoatlus, Face. Flying dinosaurs with a thirty foot wing span and extra nasty mean DNA!" Murdock explained loosely. The colour, what was left of it, drained from Face's cheeks.

Their choices were extremely limited and equally as grim.

It was the smell that hit them when they cautiously opened the small door that led into the lair of the Pterosaurs. Musty, decay, ammonia... It burned the back of their noses and made them gag.

"Fuck, that stinks," Face hissed behind his hand. His team mates agreed.

"Up there," Hannibal pointed to a set of iron steps that were just visible in the thick veil of mist that was settled on the cage floor. They headed for them and slowly climbed out of the disgusting pea soup into the sunshine.

When they got to the top, Murdock looked around. The cage was _enormous_! Well, it would have to be, he thought, they weren't breeding budgies!

"BA, take point," Hannibal said moving into the rear spot, eyes peeled and watching for danger. He indicated along the ridge of a cliff, "Three klicks that way. Stay alert, boys."

And they began their trek towards the edge of the Pterosaur territory.

It was a Pterodactyl that they saw first. The huge Pterosaur swooped close to them, screeching loudly.

"What the fuck!?" Face yelped as he lost his balance and fell on his ass. Hannibal quickly helped him up and ushered him to the cover of some rocks where BA and Murdock were.

"Pterodactyl's too?" the pilot blinked. Face shook his head; he didn't even want to know!

"Come on, we gotta get moving," Hannibal hissed urgently. They were half way there, they had to keep moving.

The cries of the Pterosaurs as they glided high above them set all the men's teeth on edge. It wasn't until the much larger presence of the Quetzalcoatlus, at least a third bigger than the Pterodactyls, that things became even more desperate.

With the manipulated DNA, Murdock surmised, the two species of flying dinosaurs were naturally competitive, a fact that was proven when three Pterodactyls suddenly attacked a Quetzalcoatlus mid flight. The noise was deafening. It lasted just seconds, with the single Quetzalcoatlus gaining an easy victory and carrying its impromptu lunch off to devour.

"We have got to get outta here," Murdock insisted grabbing BA and moving them along faster. Hannibal and Face hot on their heels.

BA never saw it coming. None of them did.

He was jogging three feet in front of Murdock one moment, and then he was flying. The pain didn't even register until he saw the sharp claws digging into his shoulders.

"BOSCO!" Murdock screamed as he watched the huge, evil flying dinosaur take his team-mate away from him. Hannibal and Face fired a volley of bullets at the sudden mass of Pterosaurs heading for them, and didn't notice Murdock make a run for the cliff's edge, fastening his lucky pack securely around his chest, until it was too late.

"Murdock! NO!" Face cried out when he saw his best friend disappear, automatically firing is M16 until it ran empty.

"Face, c'mon!" Hannibal dragged the horrified and stunned lieutenant along when the Pterosaurs retreated again.

"No, wait... Murdock...BA!" He still couldn't believe they'd lost them!

Stricken as he was at losing two of his men, Hannibal knew he had to do everything he could to now save themselves, and pulled Face towards the cage wall.

"Wait!" Face shouted and pointed to valley below. He could see the Pterosaur that had BA, but what could they do?

oOo

Murdock didn't even think. He just knew he had to get to BA, and he headed for the edge, and jumped. His lucky chute opened on the first pull of the cord, and he deftly soared towards the dinosaur below him that had taken his friend.

He could hear the guns of Face and Hannibal in the rush of the wind past his ears, and was terrified but grateful the Pterosaurs were busy with them right then, and not him.

Lining up his descent, Murdock released the chute and landed squarely on the back of the Quetzalcoatlus, and hung on as the thing suddenly reared up, screeching indignantly.

It turned and flew past Face and Hannibal, who both gaped shocked at it, before diving almost ninety degrees straight down. The dinosaur still held onto BA, who was yelling out frantically, oblivious to the new passenger.

oOo

"Did I just see Murdock flying a Pterodactyl?" Face asked, thinking maybe he was delirious and seeing things. Hannibal knew it was Quetzalcoatlus, but at this stage, did that really matter?

"Of course, Murdock can fly anything," he muttered urging Face to move faster, trying to seem calm about it, but inside he was just as shocked as his XO. Only Murdock would be crazy enough to ride a dinosaur! Only Murdock would be crazy enough to even attempt a rescue like that!

He just hoped the pilot knew what he was doing, and he and BA made it back to them safely. It was a lot to hope for, but he needed to cling to something.

oOo

Pulling out the scissors from the first aid room he'd stashed in his boot, Murdock reached up and plunged the sharp end into the Pterosaur's long thick neck, sawing brutally through the leathery skin. The Quetzalcoatlus suddenly went into a flat spin and fell screaming towards the ground.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Murdock cried out holding on for dear life, eyes screwed tightly shut. This happened so differently in his head!

BA heard the frantic yell above him and instantly knew that Murdock had come after him, trying to save him. For a moment he was livid with the pilot, but that was short lived as the love he felt for the mad fool for being crazy enough to jump a ride on a flying dinosaur just for him warmed him through in what he knew were his last moments on earth.

But the earth didn't greet them when they hit the bottom.

"Bosco!" Murdock spluttered and splashed around in the cold lake water, frantically looking for the man. And when BA broke the surface with a huge roaring gulp of air, the pilot cheered.

"Murdock! You crazy ass fool!" BA shouted, the words distorted with bubbling water. "Get over here!"

Swimming to BA, Murdock wrapped his arms around the big guy, hugging tightly.

"Murdock, wait," BA laughed, using his arms to swim them both back to shore.

"Can't wait, thought I'd lost you," Murdock gurgled shaking his head as the water lapped around them. BA dragged them to the shallows and grabbed his friend in a huge, rib crushing bear hug.

"Thank you, you crazy fool," he murmured burying his face in Murdock's neck. He owed the man his life. He really thought he was dead and lunch for the dinosaur. "You came for me..."

"Of course I did!" Murdock chuckled, checking the man's shoulders for damage. Amazingly, the sharp claws had caused very little; just some bruising and minor lacerations that probably wouldn't even scar. He looked at BA, "Wasn't gonna let no prehistoric flyin' dinosaur take my friend away from me."

"Yeah," BA smiled. Pulling away, he blinked concerned, "Hannibal and Face?"

Murdock looked down and frowned, shrugging. "I dunno..."

"S'okay, we'll find them."

Wet, cold, but alive, BA and Murdock made their way to the cage edge and found an exit, slipped through and followed the water's edge. They hoped Face and Hannibal were as lucky and had escaped the bird cage, too. Worry and concern settled heavy on their minds; BA and Murdock had barely got out with their lives as it was. They didn't even know if their team mates were still alive, but no way were they giving up on them.

They decided to stick with the plan, hoping and praying that their paths would cross at some point.

"Hey, what's that?" Murdock asked quietly pointing to a very familiar shape peeking out from behind some rocks.

A huge smile formed on BA's face. "It's a boat. It's a damned _boat_!"

Hurrying towards it, they breathed a huge sigh of relief to find the small vessel intact, and launched it. The engine had a few false starts, but eventually chugged steadily, and BA and Murdock slowly headed down river keeping a close eye out for Face and Hannibal.

oOo

The edge of the cage was a welcomed sight, and Hannibal increased their speed, dragging Face along behind him.

"Face, look," he murmured to the bars just wide enough for a man to squeeze out and keep the Pterosaurs in. Face looked up, but his mind was on his friends. He still couldn't believe that they were gone, and he let Hannibal guide him through the bars feeling his heart crack with each pain filled step he took.

"Hey, Tem, look at me," Hannibal said as he carefully sat Face down. Desolate blue eyes looked up. "You know they made it... You feel it in here," he placed a big hand over Face's heart.

Face blinked. He didn't know what he felt, but if he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could make himself believe Hannibal, and believe Murdock and BA were still alive. Maybe...

"John, I..."

"Tem, listen," Hannibal interrupted softly, "Trust what's in your heart. Trust the people that care for you to come back to you, to never leave you..."

The colonel hoped to God that what he was saying was true, but he needed to give his exhausted, hurting XO all the strength and determination to carry on he could. The words spoken aloud also helped him too, because he didn't want to believe that BA and Murdock were truly gone...

Warmth filled Face's icy veins, and he placed his hand over Hannibal's on his chest.

"Besides, remember, if anyone can pull off a crazy rescue like that, it's Murdock, right?" Hannibal added with a small smile, silently clinging on to the faith he had in his pilot.

"Yeah," Face nodded. Hannibal might be right, but it didn't really make him feel any better. And the fever he was battling made it hard to concentrate anyway.

He just wished they were all back together and sat hoping for a moment longer.

Digging in his pocket for the Tylenol, Hannibal tipped another dose into Face's palm.

"Take them kid, and finish the water, okay?" He unscrewed a half full bottle and held it out for Face, who swallowed the pills and drained the bottle.

"Now, shall we go find BA and the bareback dino-rider?"

Face snorted, his fever addled brain finding that obscenely amusing for a second, before nodding seriously, and they set off following the line of the river knowing that if they'd made it, BA and Murdock would be doing the same.

Two hours later, the sight of their team-mates on a boat drifting down the river brought tears of happiness and relief to Face's eyes and Hannibal felt his insides warm again.

oOo

"BA! Is that?" Murdock squinted at the shoreline, "Oh Jesus! It _is_! BA, it's _them_!"

He ran to the wheel and started yanking it to one side, steering the boat's rudder towards the shore and Face and Hannibal.

"Get off, crazy fool! I'm gonna moor it!" BA grunted, holding on tight. Oy, Murdock would end up grounding the damned boat at this rate!

"Okay, but hurry up, Bosco!" the pilot flapped rushing out of the cockpit and waving at his team-mates. "Face! Bossman!"

BA expertly moored the boat near the shore, anchoring it while helping Face and Hannibal onboard.

"Oh my God, Facey!" Murdock cried and flung himself at the lieutenant, wrapping his arms around him. Face yelped in pain, but held on with his free arm, burying his face in his friend's neck.

Hannibal grabbed BA and after a quick surreptitious body check for injuries, pulled the big man into a gruff, manly embrace.

Stepping back a fraction, Face pinned Murdock with a glare and shook his head. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he ordered.

"I'm seconding that order, Captain," Hannibal added, hands on his hips, and a relieved smile still on his face.

"I won't guys, I promise," Murdock stated emphatically.

Hannibal pulled the anchor up while BA grinned widely at both his young team-mates. Face looked at the big guy, "Same goes for you, Bosco."

"No worries, man, I ain't planning on ever being lunch for a dinosaur again," BA promised before stepping into the cockpit and heading the boat down river.

As the sun hit its peak, the river started to widen and they could just make out the small crags that told them they were near the coast. Hannibal utilised the time they now had to take an inventory of their weapon status; it was not good. They had one sparsely loaded M16, and two crudely constructed fuel bombs, and that was it. Hannibal prayed their 'adventure' was nearly over though, with the coast now so near, and went to join BA at the wheel to go over the map again.

They were sailing through an area that was seemingly occupied by herds of herbivores, and Murdock was sat by Face absolutely enchanted by it all.

Face smiled at his friend's mesmerised profile, and for a moment allowed himself to forget their perilous situation. He knew Murdock loved dinosaurs, and despite feeling like absolute shit and of course hating the fucking things himself, he found he wanted to share in that fascination, and gently nudged him, "Hey, what are they?"

Murdock blinked and smiled at the direction Face was pointing. "Those? Ah, that's a Parasaurolophus, and the big guy is an Apatosaurus."

"Huh, looks like one of those big bracky things," Face indulged Murdock who laughed and shook his head.

"Brachiosaurus, and no it's not. But it is a sauropod, like a Brachiosaurus. Did you know the Apatosaurus was called a Brontosaurus until they discovered they had the wrong dinosaur bones put together?"

"Ah, no, didn't know that," Face chuckled. He looked up and saw a smaller dinosaur grazing by the water's edge, "And that one?"

"My favourite," Murdock grinned. "Ain't it cute?"

Laughing, Face shook his head. The thing was butt ugly!

"That's an Ankylosaurus! I loved those as a kid. Oh, and that one over there is a Stegosaurus," the pilot added straining to see the creature through the trees. Face missed it, but he didn't miss the enthusiasm from the pilot and watched that instead. Murdock sat down again, "The Stegosaurus has the smallest brain."

"So, as dinosaurs go, it's pretty dumb then?" Face asked chuckling when Murdock nodded.

They passed a few more, Murdock naming the different ones and offering little titbits of information as he went, and soon Face's eyes slid closed as he succumbed to his fevered state, drifting in and out under the warmth of the sun, until we was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat and the soft cadence of his best friend's voice.

oOo

Murdock looked up from where he was sat with Face's sleeping form settled by him when the boat slowed and headed for the shore.

"I thought we were sailing out to sea?"

Hannibal knelt by the pilot, automatically placing the back of his hand to Face's forehead and frowning. The kid was still feverish. "No, there're rapids and the river runs shallow around the bend, and it's too close to the T-Rex territory," he said quietly. "We're gonna hike it to the next ridge and pick up the river to the coast from there." He checked his watch, "We'll be in time for Travis and Dave and our ride outta here."

Crap, more walking with dinosaurs! Murdock absently stroked his hand gently over Face's injured arm and shuddered, the memories of the Dilophosaurus attack still too vivid in his mind. He watched as Hannibal dug the Tylenol from his pocket and emptied the last two pills into his hand.

"Face..." the colonel murmured, coaxing the man awake. Face jerked and instantly bit back a groan.

"Hey, take it easy, Facey," Murdock frowned as Face settled again, glassy eyes half open. "We're gettin' off, buddy, you need to get up."

Face moaned again. Getting off the boat? He thought they were sailing all the way to the coast. He looked down when Hannibal grabbed his hand and carefully curled his fingers around the pills, before automatically popping them in his mouth.

"Here," Hannibal offered him the last of the water bottles to wash them down. "Drink-"

"All of that, I know boss," Face finished for him. The colonel nodded. They'd all had their fill of water; Face needed it the most though.

BA expertly moored the boat close to the shore and dropped the anchor. He picked up the backpack with the two Molotov's inside and jumped into the shallow water, the last of their loaded M16's firmly in his grasp and aimed at anything that so much as even twitched.

Hannibal helped Face stand, and between them, he and Murdock carefully made sure the injured man got off the boat and waded to shore safely.

"So, why're we walking, boss?" Face asked looking at the boat. Hannibal steadied the man as they slowly climbed the bank.

"Because that's Rex territory up there, and the river turns to rapids," he answered motioning with his head towards the bend in the river.

"Oh," Face muttered not really listening, concentrating instead on trying not to fall flat on his face. He felt dizzy and nauseous and everything was tilting sickeningly to one side. He sighed when he reached the top of the bank and blinked at the sun high in the sky. "What time izzit?"

Murdock frowned at the slurred voice and exchanged a worried look with Hannibal. He looked at his watch, "Nearly three, Facey." Face blinked again and suddenly fell heavily on his ass with a bone jarring thud when his knees gave out. "Face!"

"Shit, kid..." Hannibal rushed to the man's side, quickly framing the hot face with his big hands and looking into the unfocused eyes. Murdock slipped behind Face and held him steady, biting hard at his lip as he watched Hannibal. "Face, can you hear me?"

BA felt his heart in his throat as he watched his team mates rally around Face, and kept a vigil on their surroundings while they tried to bring the lieutenant around again.

"Facey, c'mon, we're nearly home..."

Murdock's urgent, pleading voice sounded so far away. Face felt strangely detached, like he was floating. He could feel Hannibal's hands on his face, Murdock's solid body behind him, but he couldn't feel himself anymore. The pain was gone... and Face couldn't stop the darkness consuming him and his eyes closed.

Even after the short time they'd spent on Isla Sorna, the men were still on edge and their hearts thudded in their chests every time a gut churning, menacing howl filled the air, and when the familiar menacing roar of the Spinosaurus resonated around the hills and trees surrounding them, BA felt his heart nearly stop.

"Christ, Hannibal, we gotta go," he hissed, eyes wide and terrified. "That fuckin' spiny-dinosaur's comin'!"

Murdock swallowed hard, the colour draining from his face when the Spinosaurus call sounded again. He desperately jiggled Face in his arms, "Face, oh Jesus Christ..."

When Face's eyes had slid shut, Hannibal had sighed, and for a moment had felt so helpless. They were so near, yet still so far away. He felt he'd failed Face, and thought he might actually lose his lieutenant this time, and his blood had run cold. He hated to see Face – any of his boys – in pain, and wanted so much to be able to give him a few minutes respite... a break from the torment of his agonising injuries, but now... Now, they had to go!

"Lieutenant!" he barked and gently but firmly patted Face's cheek. "Wake up, that's an order!"

Another ear splitting roar; the Spinosaurus was getting closer.

"Lieutenant Peck, I gave you an order, get the fuck up!" Hannibal shouted and hauled the man to his feet, Murdock steadying Face's back.

They could feel the vibrations of the huge dinosaur's determined stomps now...

"Face! C'mon man! Get with it!" BA bellowed.

But Face was well and truly out for the count.

Hannibal grunted as he quickly hefted the sick man over his shoulder, before all three escaped into the cover of the trees.

"I hate this place," Murdock murmured as they hunkered down in the thick of the humid vegetation, carefully helping Face off Hannibal's shoulder. The kid's arm had started bleeding again, and his jacket, not to mention the thick bandages under it, was now soaked with blood.

They listened with trepidation to the terrifying sounds of the Spinosaurus as it got closer and closer, and Murdock peaked out of the haven they'd found trying to see where it was exactly. The telltale shaking of the trees on the far side of the river answered that.

"It's in the Rex territory," he said as he sat down again. And when another frightening roar joined the Spinosaurus', the pilot was proved right. He looked at Hannibal when the ground started shaking violently and the unmistakable sounds of a huge dinosaur smack-down drowned out every other noise. "That's our window..."

"What you sayin', fool?" BA blinked, his hands trembling as they held the M16 so tight the skin stretched thin over his knuckles.

"It's busy fighting the T-Rex, Bosco... If we don't go now, we'll miss our pick up," Murdock said, eyes scared and anxious and darting between his team mates and towards the ferocious commotion across the water.

As much as Hannibal did _not_ want to venture out into the open with a Spinosaurus versus Tyrannosaurus Rex battle going on, Murdock was right. They had a deadline to meet, one that if they missed meant that they were _dead_.

He shouldered Face again, holding onto his good arm, and stood up. "He's right, BA, come on!"

The dinosaur's roars made them cringe, but the team hurried as fast as they could towards the ridge they were headed to, with BA staying alert with his closely guarded and ever ready M16. Eventually, there was a huge ear splitting bellow and then silence.

"Spinosaurus one, T-Rex dead," Murdock huffed. BA snorted.

oOo

When they reached the other side of the ridge, Face began to stir with pain filled grunts as his injured arm was knocked against Hannibal's shoulder. The colonel heard the soft cries and stopped.

"Murdock, help me," he said and carefully lowered the man to the ground leaning him on Murdock's chest. "Face?"

"Mmmfffuck," Face murmured tightly, panting harshly and opening sluggish eyes. "Wha'?" He felt strong arms carefully support him from behind and closed his eyes again.

"God, you scared us, Facey," Murdock whispered.

"Sorry..." Face startled when Hannibal's big hand cupped his cheek and moved to his forehead. He was still burning and leaned into the coolness.

Wishing badly that he at least still had some Tylenol, Hannibal frowned at the heat pouring off his XO. His fingers slipped to Face's neck and he counted the rapid flutter of heart beats, frowning even more.

"Tem, we're nearly there, nearly home, you just hang in there, okay?" he said looking into the glassy eyes.

"My arm hurts," Face winced as he sat up. He glanced down and saw the dark, wet stains on his jacket. "Shiiiit..."

There was nothing they could do now, and all three men swallowed down that regret.

Murdock stood up when Hannibal checked his watch and dragged a hand through his hair. Precious time was ticking away... time they didn't have to spare. He gently hooked Face's good arm around his shoulder and pulled him shakily to his feet, "Let's go home, huh..."

Face looked at him and nodded. He was more than ready to get the hell off this island, and determinedly forced his body to start moving, with BA and Hannibal never more than three feet away from them.

oOo

Keeping a close eye on the time, Hannibal silently cursed himself again for losing the satellite 'phone Travis had given him. They had one hour to get to their designated rendezvous, and he hoped to God the man and his British partner was going to be there. He trusted his old friends, but with the lack of communication and the strict quarantine rules about the islands... He looked at his team, exhausted and virtually at the end of their endurance. No, Hannibal _had_ to trust his old friends.

They moved silently through the trees, spurred on by the enticing, and glorious, noise of the crashing waves of the ocean. BA walked point with the M16, while Hannibal kept one eye on their rear and the other on his lieutenant who was fading fast. Murdock was doing his best to keep Face moving through the tricky vegetation, and steadfastly kept up a punishing pace.

"C'mon, buddy," he encouraged breathlessly, practically carrying Face now, "Listen. Can you hear that, Facey? That's the ocean. We're nearly there, nearly home..."

Face's head lolled to one side and a small smile played lightly on his dry, cracked lips. Home. And with that single word repeating over and over in his pain dulled mind, like a mantra keeping him going, Face doggedly stumbled along what he _really_ hoped was the last few yards of their hike.

His arm was burning so much that it felt numb, and sent waves of sharp pains stabbing through his body with each step, but Face wasn't going to give up. Not now they were so close... _so_ close...

And then out of nowhere, three Velociraptors suddenly surrounded them.

"Fuck!" Hannibal hissed immediately turning and facing the one of the fierce creatures with his arms out to the side, futilely trying to protect Murdock and Face.

The Raptors held their ground hissing and barking nasally, seemingly _communicating_ with each other. Their scaly reptilian lips sneered over razor sharp teeth as they watched each of the men with yellow, menacing eyes. Hannibal frowned at the calculating way the dinosaurs evenly positioned themselves around the small group of humans with strategic precision. He could see the slight flicks of their eyes as they noticed every tense little move the men made, like they were studying them, waiting for the optimum moment for attack... These bastards were smart.

They were fucked!

With the meagre number of rounds in the M16, BA _knew_ it probably wasn't enough to put even one of these vicious fuckers down, and he knew that if he even tried, his three team mates would be mangled dino-chow in no time, (and unfortunately the fuel bombs in his back pack were useless as Hannibal had the matches in his pocket). He ignored the ugly sucker glaring at him from where it stood a few feet to his side and exchanged a quick wretched, desperate look with Hannibal. The colonel swallowed hard and nodded-

They _did_ have enough bullets for each of themselves.

But the Raptors weren't attacking.

"What're they waitin' for?" Murdock clipped out, barely breathing. Hannibal shook his head. He didn't have a fucking clue.

One of the dinosaurs stepped closer to Face, its head jerking as it sniffed the pungent, coppery scent of the lieutenant's blood soaking his jacket. Hackles on its head rose and Face stiffened, his heart thudding rapidly, chest tightening. The smell of the Raptors rancid breath churned his stomach and he couldn't breathe... couldn't move...

_Oh God, oh God, he was going to die..._

Time seemed to slow as BA, hyper aware of the intense, evil Raptor eyes burning into him, lifted his M16 and, hands shaking, aimed it at Face... If he couldn't kill the dinosaurs, he'd save his team-mates from suffering the horrific torture of being ripped apart and eaten alive. And then, with his heart cold, dead and crushed to ashes, he'd kill himself and join them in the afterlife.

The Raptor opened its mouth and hissed, and a slimy tongue slipped out, dragging up Face's arm, tasting. Murdock tightened his terrified hold on his shaking friend and tears flowed down his cheeks as Face turned to him and whispered brokenly, "Close your eyes, James, don't look..."

Tears blurred BA's vision and his finger on the trigger started to squeeze...

"BA!" Hannibal grunted urgently when he saw the Raptor in front of him shift its intense gaze towards the trees. "Stop, wait..."

Sobbing out a gasp, BA froze his trigger finger and watched as the same Raptor stretched its body high and barked out an ear-splitting screech before darting off into the dense vegetation, the other two dinosaurs swiftly bounding after it.

The team stood shocked, petrified to the spot for a moment. They were still alive! Hannibal let go the breath he was holding and staggered a fraction, his face almost as white as his hair. BA, wide eyed, looked at his gun... he'd been a second away from killing Face! Oh God... He dropped the heavy weapon and covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking hard.

Murdock lurched under the weight of Face when the lieutenant suddenly pitched forward. "Face! Guys... Help!"

Hannibal rushed forward to ease Face to the ground just in time for the man to double up and puke, body heaving violently.

Fire burned in his throat as Face vomited up stomach acid and bile. He could feel his heart racing and he felt like he was dying. He thought he _was_ dead when that Raptor _licked_ him. Realisation suddenly hit him; it was the blood. They had to have been tracking them, following the scent. Face swallowed painfully. He was putting his team in danger...

"Boss, leave me here," he croaked.

"What?!" Hannibal paled. No... nonono no...

Face looked up, desperation in his eyes. "Please, Hannibal, save yourselves. I can't..."

"No," the colonel said quietly, but determined, helping Face upright again.

"But I'm putting you all in danger. The dinosaurs can smell the blood!" Face tried to reason, his voice tight and full of tears. He didn't want to do this, they were his team, his family, but he didn't want them to die because of him. He didn't have a choice! Hannibal, BA and Murdock had a better chance of getting off the island alive without him, and they _had_ to take it. They _had_ to!

"Jesus Christ!" Murdock cried hysterically, his grubby fingers clawing wildly through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leave Face? No way! "Face! We ain't leavin' you!"

BA, having heard Face's pleas to leave him behind, handed Hannibal the backpack and pulled Face's arm around his shoulder, hoisting the weak protesting man to his feet, grunting under the weight but not minding one bit. He leaned his head against Face's, "Templeton..."

The use of his name from BA startled Face. The big guy never used his name. He still tried again though, "But I'm slowing you down..."

"Templeton, we ain't gonna leave you behind," BA said. "We're a team. We're family, man, an' we all go together, or we all stay. Right?"

Hannibal and Murdock nodded and Face slumped. It was a suicide pact; all or none, but deep down the relief that his friend's weren't going to leave him warmed his aching soul.

"Fuckin' A, man," Murdock agreed a little maniacally. "The Raptors... they were... I thought they were gonna _eat_ us! What the fuck is goin' on?!"

Slinging the M16 over his arm, Hannibal grabbed Murdock and held the frantic man still, "James. _Captain_!"

"Colonel?" Murdock snapped with a huge inhaled gasp. Hannibal looked hard into his pilot's green-blue eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the panicky storm settle a little.

"I... I just..." Murdock stammered. He was shocked they were still all alive. Hannibal let the man go and rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"I think they were looking for something," he offered as an explanation to the Raptors bizarre behaviour.

_Looking for something?_ BA frowned hard. Stupid fucking dinosaurs nearly made him kill his friend! He carefully pulled Face protectively to his body and gently propelled his injured charge forward a step, throwing a quick look over his shoulder and growling, "Yeah, whatever, man, we gotta boat to catch, so c'mon!"

Murdock immediately turned and followed BA and Face, with Hannibal quickly falling in behind them, all of them determined to get the hell out of there and off the island.

oOo

They could now see the beautiful welcoming sight of the ocean through the trees, the tread of their combat boots starting to leave footprints in the soft sand of the beach that teased its way into the jungle vegetation. They were nearly home.

Murdock inhaled deeply, loving the fresh sea air, and smiled at his team mates. _Thank Christ, they were nearly home!_

"Okay, Travis and Dave should be within sight of the shore," Hannibal said as they headed for the beach. They were a little late, if only by minutes. But before they risked walking out into the exposed area of the beach, Hannibal gave Murdock the Molotov's and matches, readied his M16, and said quietly, "Stay put, lemme see if the coast is clear."

He never made it.

"Well, well, if it ain't the fuckin' A-team!"

A shotgun aimed at Hannibal forced him back towards his team as O'Malley circled them. The scientist looked manic. He was dirty, bloody and had a dangerous crazy look in his wild eyes. He stopped and faced the soldiers so he could see out to sea, with his back to the jungle.

"Drop it, colonel!"

"O'Malley-" Hannibal started, raising one hand slowly.

"Shut the fuck up and drop the gun!" O'Malley spat, silencing Hannibal instantly. The colonel kept his eyes on the weapon in the crazy man's hands as he carefully put the M16 on the sand and stood up straight again, both hands now out in front of him in a non-threatening gesture.

"Look, we can-"

A bullet hit the sand by his feet. "One more fuckin' word and the next bullet hits you between the eyes! Got it?" O'Malley sneered. The man had been utterly shocked when he saw the colonel and his men get off that boat by the river earlier, but was also relieved. He really thought after Wells had been eaten by the T-Rex, and Walden and Cole had been killed by the Dilophosaurus' at the helipad, he'd have to accept the inevitable that he was going to die here too. But he knew the A-Team would have a way off Isla Sorna... He looked at the bedraggled state of the men, and Face's injuries. "So, Pretty Boy got himself mauled by a dinosaur, huh? I'm amazed you fucker's are still alive!"

BA growled.

"Whatever. See, this is what's gonna happen now," the rogue scientist said coldly, "You're gonna get me off this fuckin' island, 'cause I _know_ you fucker's gotta plan, or I kill ya, startin' with Peck."

Hannibal's brow rose. "You kill us and you'll kill your ticket off," he countered. Seriously, was this man _that_ stupid? O'Malley scowled hard. Hannibal then noticed the suspiciously bulky bag on the man's hip, no doubt full of illegal specimens and research, and holding out his hand, added, "Hand over your weapon and the bag and we'll get you off the island alive."

O'Malley's hand possessively covered the bag and he shook his head. "No fuckin' way!" He aimed the gun at Face. "Last chance, colonel..."

"No gun, no bag, no ticket outta here," Hannibal repeated carefully, seeing the scientist waver slightly.

But before the man could make his decision, the three Raptors sprang out of the trees and screeched at him, sniffing and hissing at the bag on his hip.

O'Malley dropped his shotgun, absolutely rigid with fear. "Oh God, colonel! Help me!" he cried desperately as the dinosaurs nudged him hard, the threat extreme and vicious. Hannibal and the team slowly backed away, heading for the beach.

"They're looking for something, O'Malley," Hannibal snapped, "Give whatever you have back to them, for fucks sake!"

With trembling hands, O'Malley reached into his bag and pulled out an egg. The Raptors snorted out a series of high pitched barks as one carefully picked it up with its massive jaw, and then quickly disappeared into the trees with it.

The other two stayed behind, and growled aggressively at O'Malley before attacking, the huge deadly claws and razor sharp teeth starting to fiercely rip the poor man's flesh from his bones in a matter of seconds.

When they saw the egg, the team looked horrified. Of all the stupid things to do! But even though the Raptors had now found what they were looking for, the men weren't out of harm's way yet. With their egg safe, all bets were now off and all humans were fair game, which meant the A-Team too.

Murdock flicked his thumb nail over the head of a match and lit the fuel soaked rag of one of the Molotov's.

"Make a run for the beach," he shouted urgently over the dreadful, blood curdling screams, before throwing the bottle, the wall of fire quickly startling the dinosaurs and giving the team that needed chance to escape.

Hannibal helped BA with Face, and between them they all ran for their lives.

oOo

Travis Ferguson stood on the deck of his boat and scanned the coast with his binoculars again. The sea was calm, but the gentle rocking made focussing on the island awkward.

"See anything yet, Ferg?" David Collins emerged from the galley and asked with a frown. Smith was late. He glanced down at the well stocked medical kits he'd insisted they brought with them, (_"because *dinosaurs*, you muppet!"_), and blew out a breath. Perhaps he was being a little _too_ optimistic, because there'd been no word at all since they'd dropped Hannibal and his men on the island, and there was no sign of the crazy-ass yanks now, which was pretty damned telling.

Dave had tried to reason with Travis to expect the worst; that with no communication whatsoever, it was likely the A-Team had bit the big one, or rather the Big One had bitten them, literally. But Travis had insisted they at least give Hannibal the benefit of the doubt, because they knew the man and his crazy plans almost always came through - eventually.

Travis had even brought a box of the colonel's favourite cigars along with the excessive medical kits. Dave glanced at the ornately carved wooden humidor sat in the galley and remembered Travis' mumbled excuse, "Well, he'll be gagging for one after this job, that's for sure."

He just hoped the ol' codger and his boys were still alive and would get to the rendezvous soon, preferably before the Costa Rican Government found them trespassing in restricted waters.

"Wait, what's that?" Travis said pointing to billowing smoke near the shore. Dave grinned and took the glasses. He could see four men making their way out of the tree line.

"Fuck me runnin', it's them," Dave shouted as he handed the binoculars back to Travis and jumped in the speed boat, throwing his partner the mooring line. "They're still alive! I can't believe it!"

Watching Dave start the small craft's powerful engine and speed to the shore, the yacht bobbing in the wake of the waves, Travis stood mouth open, shaking his head. Relieved as he was, he couldn't quite believe it either.

oOo

"Hannibal, it's the boat!"

Hannibal looked up to see where BA was pointing. But at the speed it was cutting across the ocean, the small launch was still at least a minute away, which was a minute too long in their desperate situation, as the Raptors had ventured onto the beach after them and were currently screeching and cowering away from another wall of flames and dense smoke, thanks to the last of the fuel bombs.

"Head into the water!" the colonel decided quickly, praying the dinosaurs couldn't swim. Of all their time spent on Isla Sorna, Hannibal couldn't remember being so terrified as in that moment. Their salvation was right there virtually close enough to reach out and touch, but hell was right behind them.

The team rushed into the waves without looking back, just as the speed boat arrived with a flurry of ocean spray. Dave stood up with an automatic weapon and, screaming obscenities at the two Raptors barely twenty feet from the water's edge, he fired a volley of rounds at them, providing vital cover for the team as they scrambled frantically into the boat.

The dinosaurs barked and hissed, but hastily retreated back into the trees.

"Bloody hell, job gone pear-shaped then, mate?" Dave asked wide eyed as he helped Face settle into the boat and saw the bloody mess of his arm and ripped jacket. Face just wiped his face with one hand and blinked up at him.

"He means has the job fucked up, kid," Hannibal translated before looking at Dave and answering emphatically, "Oh yeah!"

"Fuck, you Yanks are fuckin' barmy!" Dave laughed a touch hysterically. He'd just been as close to a fucking dinosaur as he'd ever want to get.

Once safely secured in the small boat, BA pulled Face safely next to him and held on as Dave gunned the engine and they speeded back to Travis.

"Hey, d'you think InGen grew any sea monsters, too?" Murdock mused looking at the crashing waves from his seat. All four men looked at him silently. No one could answer that.

oOo

"How is he?" Travis asked handing Hannibal a glass generously filled with whiskey. The colonel sucked on his cigar, savouring it like a long lost friend, and sighed heavily up at the clear night sky.

All he can say is that he'd be forever grateful that Dave and Travis had the forethought to bring all those medical supplies onboard.

Face was in a bad way when they finally got him settled in the small bunkroom. It took all three of them, and a lot of patience and care, to strip the man, clean him up and gently redress the numerous wounds, some of which needed a couple of stitches.

Fortunately, there was IV equipment, suture kits, antibiotics... and soon Face was sleeping peacefully thanks to the pleasant drug inducing effects of some pretty strong sedatives.

Getting the IV started had been a trial in itself, as Face was so dehydrated from his fever, but eventually Hannibal had got it running with a full bag of rehydrating saline solution, and had added a generous dose of antibiotics.

"He'll be fine, Fergie," Hannibal murmured with a frown. He sipped his whiskey trying to push the echoes of the agonising muffled cries from his mind. His lieutenant had been in so much pain...

BA and Murdock were sleeping exhausted on the deck, the pilot's head finally tucked into the big guys shoulder after two hours of Murdock regaling the story of BA, the Raptor Wrestler to whoever would listen. Hannibal looked at them and smiled. They all had a few issues to talk through, especially BA, Hannibal mentally noted, but it was over.

It was over.

Well, nearly. He still had that scum-bucket, Hamilton, to deal with.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head, Hannibal gulped back his drink and coughed as the burn hit his throat. Dave refilled his glass as he sat by Travis, putting a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches by them.

"Might help, Hannibal," the British ex-SAS man shrugged. He'd had his fair share of missions-gone-wrong back in the day, and knew how hard it was for a leader to watch the men under his command get injured.

"Nah, m'fine," Hannibal nodded. He winced as the image of Face lying in his own blood flashed into his mind. Sceptical looks from both Dave and Travis made Hannibal chuckle and concede, "Yeah, alright, so I'm not fine, but I will be."

They all would. Eventually.

oOo

The journey back to LA via Costa Rica was long and tiring.

They said their farewells and thanked Dave Collins and Travis Ferguson again at the airport, before settling comfortably on a small cargo plane that Face had secured for them the previous week. Originally meant to fly them and the group of five InGen scientists back to the States, the craft was of sufficient size and was well stocked with provisions, and with only the four of them now, they managed to carefully manoeuvre Face to lie across the seats.

Face was still weak and high on pain killers, and slept most of the way, but BA, Hannibal and Murdock spent the long hours it took to finally arrive at the small airfield in LA, worrying about him and remembering their mission in hell.

Closing his eyes, BA leaned back in his seat and dozed restlessly. A moment later he snapped awake.

"BA?" Hannibal questioned from his place by Face. The kid's fever had broken, and he was shivering and sweating, and Hannibal was busy keeping him comfortable.

"Nothin', boss," the big guy frowned. Damned dinosaurs. Hannibal nodded, they were _all_ going to have nightmares after this one, that was for sure.

"How's he doin'?" BA asked softly looking at Face from across the aisle.

"His fever broke, and he's sleeping like a baby," the colonel smiled, gently swiping Face's forehead with a dry towel. BA mirrored the affection and stood up.

"I'm gonna go keep Murdock company. You want anything before I go?"

Seeing the diversionary tactic for what it was; the big guy obviously not wanting to sleep yet and willing to swallow his fear of flying to sit upfront with the pilot to ensure he stayed awake, Hannibal just smiled and shook his head. He was still smiling when BA disappeared into the cockpit to squeals of surprised delight from Murdock.

"Was that Murdock?"

Hannibal looked down and saw Face awake. "Hey, kid, how are you feeling?"

Face inhaled and slowly breathed out, rubbing his hand over his sweaty face, IV lines dangling. "Like crap. Where are we?"

"About an hour out of LA," Hannibal murmured helping Face sit up a little and offering the man some water.

Sipping slowly, Face shuddered. "God, I can't believe we made it out of there." He licked his lips. "When that Raptor licked me, I thought I was gonna die."

Hannibal looked at the thickly bandaged arm. Dilophosaurus', Tyrannosaurus Rex's, Velociraptors... _fuck_, every dinosaur on that God forsaken island was now going to terrorise his nightmares. His team's too, no doubt.

But Face was right, they _had_ made it out alive and virtually in one piece, and that was the important thing to remember, to hold on to.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't have peed on the damn thing then," the colonel winked trying to ease Face's state of mind. It worked when the kid looked up, blinked and then chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I definitely did have to, boss," he amended, finally smiling.

And with the sounds of muffled laughter coming from the cockpit, Hannibal knew his boys would be alright now.

oOo

Two weeks later, the team was on Exposition Boulevard, visiting the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles, waiting for a reporter friend to meet them.

Murdock and Face were by the huge Tyrannosaurus Rex display, frowning at the enormous skeleton towering menacingly over the reconstructed bones of a Triceratops.

"You know, I definitely like them better like this," Face muttered absently rubbing his almost healed arm, "Dead."

"I know what you mean, Facey," Murdock agreed before noticing the slight grimace passing over his friend's face. "You okay?"

Face blinked and realised what he was doing, shrugging, "Yeah, just a twinge."

The very same day they had landed back in LA, Hannibal had whisked Face off to the hospital, (using the well rehearsed guise of father and son). Face was discharged the next afternoon after the doctors determined the vicious 'dog attack' he'd suffered on his 'camping trip' had fortunately not done any permanent damage to his arm, and with Face being an otherwise fit and healthy young man, alongside the medical treatment he'd already received, they had anticipated a full recovery.

Considering how Face had really been injured, that was excellent, if not miraculous news, and the kid had been sent home with his dad and a bag full of prescription medication and antibiotic creams.

Face looked up at the scary Rex skeleton again, and slowly rotated his shoulder. The tender pink scars pulled slightly and the muscles of his upper arm were still stiff, but the physiotherapy regime the guys assisted him with was helping enormously. He smiled at Murdock and gently nudged him making the pilot smile back.

"Tell me again how my hero, BA the Raptor Wrestler, first thumped that thing when it was tryin'a eat me, Facey," Murdock grinned, knowing the tale inside out already, but loving the way his buddy told it.

Face rolled his eyes. "How about you tell me again about Murdock the Bareback Dino-rider," he winked.

Shaking his head, the pilot raised his brows, stating, "But I made you extra waffles this mornin'!"

Face conceded smiling, and repeated again, for the twenty-somethingth time, about how the big guy had knocked the scaly dinosaur for six, saving Murdock's life, saving them all.

When Face had finished, Murdock, still grinning, scratched his chest idly through his Barney the Dinosaur T-shirt and looked up towards the Mammoth exhibit where Hannibal and BA were standing talking to a young woman. "Oh, looks like Amy's arrived. I hope she nails that bastard InGen Corporation to the wall with the information we've got."

Face glanced over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips, "I'm sure she will."

Three days before, Hannibal had contacted Doctor Bernard Hamilton again. The InGen scientist was shocked to hear from him, to put it mildly, but after the initial surprise, greed soon prevailed when Hannibal told him that even though his mercenary scientists were dead, he still had what Hamilton wanted, and Hannibal was offering a deal, for a nice fat percentage of whatever it was worth of course.

Getting Hamilton to incriminate himself was far too easy, and as the small recording device Hannibal had attached to the 'phone ticked on, the colonel was disturbed and appalled to hear how deep in the InGen Corporation the corruption went.

Grinding his teeth just short of cracking them was all he could do to stop himself from hanging up when Hamilton asked if he could hire Hannibal and his team again, to go back to Isla Sorna for more 'samples'.

Arranging a meet, Hannibal accepted the new job for double the fee and a percentage of whatever they brought back. Hamilton eagerly agreed.

The whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth, and the colonel couldn't wait to see that slimeball behind bars!

Back in the present, Hannibal and BA left Amy and joined Face and Murdock by the T-Rex.

"Well, Amy thinks with the paperwork on the scientists killed on the island, and the recording, she has a lot to use there to dig deeper," Hannibal smiled.

"Can she shut them down?" Murdock asked watching a small boy gape wondrously up at the huge skeletons.

They began to walk out of the museum, Hannibal sticking a cigar in his mouth ready for when they got outside. "I dunno. InGen are big, but this kind of negative publicity could be a good start."

"Yeah, especially when the Costa Rican Government find out. They'll hopefully tighten the security around the islands," Face nodded, rubbing his arm again, "Keep people out, keep the dinosaurs in."

"Hmmm, I hope so," Murdock agreed softly. He opened the door to the van and climbed in, taking his customary seat behind BA. "I mean, I know I said they were just animals, but," he shuddered having had enough experience with the creatures to last him a lifetime, "there's no way I'd wanna have one in my own back yard."

Lighting up his cigar and ignoring the glare from BA, Hannibal opened the window by his passenger seat. "I doubt there'll be any chance of that, kiddo," he grinned at the pilot. Amy was good, and if she couldn't cause InGen to shut down, she could definitely do some irreparable damage with the information the A-team had given her.

Face closed his door and produced a brown paper bag from under his seat, handing it to Murdock.

"Oh, Face," the pilot gushed, pulling out a small plush Ankylosaurus. He dropped the bag and cuddled toy to his chest. Face smiled indulgently.

"Oh man," BA rolled his eyes, but Face could see the smile he was trying to hide.

Hannibal chuckled around his cigar as the big guy pulled the van into the flow of traffic and they headed home.

oOo

It took a couple of weeks, but Amy had done her job well, and the news of the corruption within the huge genetic engineering company, International Genetic Technologies, Inc., or InGen, had hit the headlines. A major investigation into the illegal, black market operation of buying and selling live engineered dinosaur specimens and sensitive research was underway, and the Costa Rican government had increased the security and protection surrounding the islands that the dinosaurs occupied.

Isla Sorna, and its neighbours would now, hopefully be left well alone.

Although they didn't get their full fee for the job with InGen, Hannibal and his boys were more than happy with the justice that was being served instead. That and the fact that they had survived together as a team.

The A-Team.

Family.

_*end*_


End file.
